warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Vórtice Aullante
thumb|300px|Un mapa del Vórtice Aullante compilado por un sirviente de los [[Dioses Oscuros]] El Vórtice Aullante es una de las zonas comprendidas dentro de la región conocida como las Grandes Tormentas Disformes que separan el Sector Calixis, del Segmentum Obscurus, de la región de la Extensión de Koronus, de las Estrellas del Halo. Tiene la forma de un vasto y remolineante caldero de energías empíreas que, aunque proceden de una región de menor tamaño, son tan poderosas como las expulsadas por el Ojo del Terror, el Torbellino o cualquier otra superposición entre el espacio real y la Disformidad presente en la Galaxia de la Vía Láctea. Al tratarse de una Tormenta Disforme permanente, el Vórtice Aullante es una región del espacio asediada por las irreales fuerzas del Empíreo, en donde la barrera entre la realidad y dicha dimensión imposible ha sido rasgada de forma violenta. Un volumen de espacio mucho mayor que el Sector imperial medio está desgajada, a todos los efectos, del universo físico, y por ello las leyes de la naturaleza ya no se aplican allí. Más allá de las fronteras del Vórtice Aullante, los Poderes Ruinosos del Caos lo dominan todo. Si un mortal se atreva a contemplar semejante encrucijada de energías sobrecogedoras iniciará una ruta sin retorno hacia una locura del peor género. El interior del Vórtice no puede ser descrito en términos que ni siquiera las mayores mentes mortales puedan entender, por lo que las descripciones están limitadas en su mayoría a los mundos que ocupan sus fronteras y, en caso de referirse a lugares que se encuentran aún más en el interior, a la alegoría y el mito. El Vórtice Aullante recibe tal nombre debido a que el flujo y reflujo de sus mareas viene acompañado por un continuo gemido o aullido, audible para los psíquicos y los hechiceros. Los psíquicos más dotados pueden escuchar el incesante y discordante aullido que emana del Vórtice a docenas, y a veces centenares de años luz de distancia, y sus sueños se ven plagados por rostros antaño bellos que se vuelven cenicientos por el miedo y por agudas y lastimeras súplicas de piedad. Cuanto más cerca viajan del Vórtice aquellos que están dotados para las artes psíquicas, más desesperados e intensos se vuelven los gritos. En poco tiempo el aullido no solo invadirá sus sueños, sino cada hora consciente del psíquico. Muchos de ellos se ven empujados hasta el mismo filo de perder la cordura por dicha experiencia. En ocasiones, cuando las mareas de la gibosa tormenta se elevan, los gritos se escuchan a tal volumen que incluso aquellos nacidos sin poderes psíquicos son capaces de oírlos, arañando las fronteras de su mente y pareciendo suplicar por una piedad que nadie tiene el poder de otorgar. Historia thumb|left|300px|Una nave de la flota del [[Caos regresa a su base en el Vórtice Aullante]] El Vórtice Aullante ha existido en su forma actual durante al menos diez mil años estándar, aunque el uso de dicha medida Terrana estándar del paso del tiempo tiene muy poca relevancia para una región así. Algunos lugares situados dentro de sus fronteras parecen haber existido en este tormento eterno desde el mismísimo origen de los tiempos, tal y como se conoce, mientras que otros han soportado eones de dolor en los que a un observador exterior podría parecerle un parpadeo. A pesar de la dificultad a la hora de cuantificar tales fenómenos, existen sin embargo y de hecho, algunos registros acerca de sus comienzos. No existe ningún registro individual ni definitivo que detalle toda la verdad, y tales relatos abarcan desde los celosamente guardados volcados de datos hereditarios conservados por las más antiguas Casas Navegantes de la Navis Nobilite a los enloquecidos barboteos de los videntes infernales tocados por la Disformidad. Dada la naturaleza de dichas fuentes dispersas, existe una posibilidad bastante escasa de que cualquier erudito consiga filtrarlas y cribarlas en su totalidad para poder redactar algo que pueda acercarse en lo más mínimo a relatar una porción de la verdad, a menos que algún agente bien situado de la Inquisición decidiera abandonar la senda de la gloriosa luz del Emperador y se entregara voluntariamente al servicio a los Dioses del Caos. Lo que se detalla a continuación no es más que un posible esbozo de una verdad posible. Aquellos que creen en tales relatos son merecedores de toda piedad, ya que sus almas ya se han perdido a causa de los temibles poderes del Caos. La zona del espacio conocido hoy en día como el Vórtice Aullante fue en el pasado, según se detalla en uno de los relatos, una región exuberante salpicada de mundos paradisíacos. Estos reinos eran tan perfectos en forma y lugar que solo pudieron ser creados por la deliberada voluntad de seres tan poderosos como los dioses, quizá como refugios para los Eldar y las demás criaturas beatíficas que habitaban allí. Por el transcurso de los eones, los Eldar y otras muchas especies habitaron en un estado de perfección y gloria, en unidad con sus creadores, la especie hoy en día conocida sólo como los Ancestrales, y con todas las dimensiones de este universo y de los demás. Entonces se produjo lo que algunos llaman una plaga y otros una guerra, aunque dicho suceso pudo ser ambas cosas a la vez. Los mundos perfectos fueron arrasados y, aunque los seres-creadores que los habían forjado lucharon valerosamente para protegerlos, todos acabaron por desaparecer. Los pocos que sobrevivieron a la guerra que destruyó su paraíso solo conocieron la miseria y la escasez. thumb|300px|Mapa del Vórtice Aullante, compilado por un [[Navegante desconocido]]Se cuenta que gran parte de los supervivientes partieron en un gran éxodo, en el que cada una de las especies con capacidad de viaje estelar partió en hacia una dirección diferente de la Galaxia. Con el tiempo, llegarían a olvidar el lugar de su nacimiento y lucharon los unos contra los otros hasta que apenas una centésima parte de las especies lograron sobrevivir, mientras que los demás cayeron asesinados por aquellos con los que antaño habían compartido el paraíso. Sin embargo, algunas especies antiguas, como los Eldar, quedaron atrás, determinados a reconstruir el paraíso con sus propias manos, aunque sus creadores hubieran desaparecido de la Galaxia largo tiempo atrás. El tiempo que tuvieron que trabajar los supervivientes para reconstruir sus mundos paradisíacos no puede ser medido por ninguna constante del universo físico. Generación tras generación lo pusieron todo en su trabajo, de forma que los hijos que jamás conocerían quizá un día lograrían habitar en el paraíso. Finalmente, según se cuenta, los antiguos se prepararon a erigir la última piedra, resplandecientes en el mismo filo de la eternidad. Entonces, en el M30 según el recuento de la especie conocida como Humanidad, el universo se precipitó a un nuevo nivel del infierno, uno que alcanzó un desastroso orden de magnitud más allá de aquella plaga que había abatido los Mundos Paraíso. La civilización Eldar, que se extendía por toda la Galaxia, cayó, y en un sólo segundo, Slaanesh, el Príncipe Oscuro del Caos, nació. Los gritos del nacimiento del nuevo Dios del Caos resonaron a través de la eternidad, y civilizaciones que se extendían por todo el universo fueron destruidas. La Disformidad entró en erupción de una forma insólita, como jamás antes lo había hecho, y los mundos natales de los Eldar fueron consumidos por la terrible catástrofe que los miembros de esta antigua especie llaman la Caída. El epicentro de este cataclismo era el Ojo del Terror, una hirviente Tormenta Disforme de inmensas proporciones, de unos veinte mil años luz de diámetro, que ocupó el espacio de los antiguos reinos principales del Imperio Eldar. Otros mundos por toda la Galaxia se vieron consumidos a su vez, y más Tormentas Disformes cobraron vida en torno a ellos. En el mismo instante de la reconstrucción del paraíso, toda la región fue consumida por un hirviente caldero de Caos. La Disformidad estalló y se abrió paso hasta el universo material, creando una tormenta completamente antinatural en la que la materia de la realidad y la antirealidad fluyeron juntas. Aquellos que habían trabajado para reconstruir su paraíso perdido fueron aniquilados en cuerpo y alma, aunque algo de ellos perduró, y lo haría por toda la eternidad. Los gritos de angustia que liberaron en el mismo instante de su destrucción resonarían por la Tormenta recién nacida por toda la eternidad, unos gritos nacidos de un tormento sin límites al ver todas sus creaciones abatidas por los pecados de la gran civilización Eldar. thumb|left|300px|Mapa del Departmento Cartographicae, que muestra la posición galáctica del Vórtice AullanteAsí nació el Vórtice Aullante. La Tormenta Disforme, desencadenada en el momento de la Caída de los Eldar ruge de forma tan salvaje como siempre, y los gritos de aquellos que fueron destruidos en su interior siguen levantando ecos con la misma intensidad. Aunque las almas de los perdidos se perdieron para siempre, su amargo lamento continua, una eterna advertencia del impío poder del Aniquilador Primordial y su ilimitado potencial para destruir todo lo que es, o podría llegar a ser, bueno en el mundo. Los Adeptos y estudiosos del Imperio lo desconocen casi todo acerca del interior del Vórtice Aullante, excepto quizá lo que consideran y desdeña como los balbuceos de los locos y los Herejes. Hasta el día de hoy, muchos de los señores de la guerra del Vórtice Aullante se han implicado en una eterna lucha por la supremacía sobre los planetas atrapados en sus hirvientes tormentas. Aún así, existe quien busca infiltrarse entre la Humanidad para cumplir con sus propios designios, del mismo modo que existe quien busca una forma de penetrar en el Vórtice y aprovecharse de sus desconocidas energías. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que un señor de la guerra obtenga el suficiente poder como para poder unir a sus díscolos pares, dirigiéndolos en una Cruzada Negra en contra de los dominios del odiado Emperador Cadáver. Esto es todo lo que hace falta para convertir al Vórtice Aullante en un lugar tan temido de la Galaxia como el Ojo del Terror, y el nombre de dicho caudillo tan aterrador como el de Abaddon el Saqueador o incluso el del Architraidor, el Señor de la Guerra Horus en persona. La Fauce El factor común que une el Sector Calixis, la Extensión de Koronus, y la Cuenca de Jericho es el pasaje a través de la Disformidad conocido como la Fauce. Inicialmente, la Fauce consistía en la ruta que unía el Sector Calixis con la Extensión de Koronus, pero en las décadas siguientes se descubrió que era mucho más. En las profundidades del Corredor de Koronus, los Exploradores imperiales descubrieron una enorme estructura en forma de cuarto creciente y de diseño completamente alienígena flotando en las profundidades del vacío. Gracias a las acciones de los valerosos exploradores, se descubrió que el objeto era un extremo de un Portal Disforme construido por xenos, un pasaje estable a través de la Disformidad cuyo otro extremo, situado a miles de años luz de distancia en la Franja Este del Segmentum Ultima, poseía un objeto similar. Atravesar esta vasta distancia tan sólo tomaba meros segundos. El pasaje hecho posible por la ruta estable es conocido como la Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce, y su existencia es de tal importancia estratégica para el Imperio de la Humanidad que el viaje suele ser sólo unidireccional para todos, excepto para los individuos de mayor confianza. Aunque el valor estratégico de poder enviar ejércitos enteros de un extremo al otro de la Galaxia es casi insuperable, también lo es el riesgo de que alguna fuerza invasora que pudiera atacar la Franja Este tuviera algún modo de penetrar hasta el corazón del Imperio en caso de poder atravesar esta ruta. Para reconquistar la Cuenca de Jericho, el Imperio ha empeñado una vasta cantidad de tropas, que fueron enviadas en secreto hasta una zona de guerra que muy pocos saben que no se encuentra en el Sector Calixis, sino en el otro extremo de la Galaxia. 13ª Estación de Paso thumb|300px|La Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce Aunque la existencia de la Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce es conocida tan sólo por un selecto grupo de miembros de los escalones más altos de las instituciones gobernantes del Imperio, otros secretos siguen aguardando en el hirviente pasaje existente entre el Sector Calixis y la Extensión de Koronus. Uno de dichos lugares es la legendaria 13ª Estación de Paso, una ubicación dentro de la Fauce conocida tan sólo por aquellos que caminan por la senda de la gloria de los Dioses Oscuros. Quien la descubrió sigue siendo un misterio, aunque seguramente el responsable de ello sería algún enloquecido Navegante renegado o quizá un Comerciante Independiente perdido en la Disformidad cuya alma hubiera vendido a cambio de tan terrible conocimiento. Algunas fuentes relacionan tal descubrimiento con las infames Dinastías de Comerciantes Independientes de Haarlock y Winterscale, aunque no existe ninguna prueba sólida para hacer semejante aseveración. Es imposible para aquellos que no empleen la hechicería o dispongan de poderes psíquicos el conocer la localización exacta de la estación, ya que adopta la forma de una región vacía del espacio de varios cientos de kilómetros de diámetro. A lo largo de los siglos esta sección vacía del espacio se ha ido rodeando de un oscuro halo de residuos en órbita, compuesto por los incontables cadáveres congelados procedentes de los sacrificios dedicados a los Poderes Ruinosos. La 13ª Estación de Paso representa un punto de confluencia, en donde las furiosas y rugientes mareas de la Fauce y los zarcillos del Vórtice Aullante se encuentran. Es, a todos los efectos, un ramal del Corredor de Koronus, y es la única ruta de entrada y salida del Vórtice Aullante que utilizan de forma regular sus habitantes, aunque desde luego existen otras muchas. Sin embargo, las demás rutas suelen ser demasiado peligrosas para la mayoría de los individuos, y la 13ª Estación de Paso solo puede alcanzarse tras ofrecer obediencia y llevar a cabo los sacrificios adecuados, como testifica el halo de retorcidos y desangrados cadáveres que la orbitan con lentitud. La nube de ofrendas es tan densa, de hecho, que las naves que intentan llegar a la confluencia para realizar un salto a la Disformidad han de atravesarla mientras se escucha el golpeteo de las colisiones de los cadáveres impactando contra el casco exterior. A través de la 13ª Estación de Paso, los habitantes del Vórtice Aullante pueden acceder tanto al Sector Calixis como a la Extensión de Koronus. Más aún, si son extremadamente cautos, pueden pasar a través de la Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce y llegar hasta la Cuenca de Jericho, aunque muchos de ellos prefieren esconderse en los transportes imperiales para atravesar sin ser descubiertos el poderoso bloqueo de la Flota Imperial. Mundos Demoníacos Los Mundos Demoníacos, de los que existe una enorme cantidad en el Vórtice Aullante, fueron en un principio planetas creados y regidos por los procesos y leyes de la naturaleza. Aún así, debido a algún cataclísmico acontecimiento, fueron reclamados por completo por la Disformidad, formando islas permanentes del Inmaterium en el Espacio Real. Un demonio puede desplazarse sin obstáculos desde la Disformidad hasta uno de los Mundos Demoníacos, y los cuatro Grandes Poderes del Caos compiten continuamente para hacerse con ellos. Ejércitos de demonios y sus aliados mortales luchan en grandes y sangrientas batallas para determinar cuál de los Poderes del Caos conseguirá el control. Estas batallas en ocasiones se desarrollan a lo largo de centenares de años estándar subjetivos, de forma que el mundo se convierte en una gigantesca arena a escala planetaria en la que las fuerzas opuestas se enfrentan unas contra otras. Estos enfrentamientos representan el eterno conflicto conocido como el Gran Juego entre los Poderes Ruinosos, manifestado de una forma más que real por las hazañas y las acciones de aquellos que sirven a los Dioses del Caos. Los generales de dichos ejércitos son Grandes Demonios y Príncipes Demonio. Los últimos, al haber vivido antiguamente como simples mortales y comprender por ello en la naturaleza tanto del universo material como del inmaterial Reino del Caos, son perfectos como líderes de estos ejércitos. Una vez que un Príncipe Demonio ha conquistado un planeta, lo reclama como propio para regirlo en nombre de su deidad patrona y según sus deseos. Cuando un Príncipe Demonio toma el control del mundo por el que tan duramente tuvo que luchar antes de conquistarlo, emplea sus grandes poderes para reconstruirlo en una forma que le resulte satisfactorio. Debido a ello, cada Mundo Demoníaco es diferente e igualmente espectacular a su manera. Algunos albergan océanos de burbujeantes vísceras, mientras que otros son reformados hasta parecer sonrientes cráneos visibles a distancias de millones de kilómetros. Algunos tienen superficies y muestran paisajes que sólo son posibles en la Disformidad, como montañas flotando en los cielos o volcanes cuyos ríos de lava fluyen en dirección contraria, esto es, hacia el cráter. Los habitantes mortales de un Mundo Demoníaco sirven al Caos de dos formas igualmente importantes. Los mortales constituyen la mano de obra y el personal que forma los ejércitos del Caos, lo cual es especialmente importante para los ejércitos que deban invadir territorios en el universo material. Por otra parte, los mortales adoran a los indiferentes Dioses del Caos, y al hacerlo provocan que se incremente su presencia y poder en la Disformidad. Aunque el Ojo del Terror hierve en una guerra perpetua, no todas las criaturas mortales son empleadas y enviadas al combate. Solo aquellos que son lo bastante valerosos para luchar por liberarse de los fosos de esclavos, las bandas de oración y las negras factorías pueden luchar en nombre del Caos, y por ello obtener poder. Los demás sirven mediante la adoración y el trabajo. Los esclavos son recompensados según las amargas costumbres del Caos, aprendiendo a adorar los golpes del látigo, entrando en un frenesí de placer salvaje que acercarse a extremos de autosacrificio, en los que intentan superar a sus vecinos en sus esfuerzos de agradar a sus señores oscuros. Muchas poblaciones trabajan no sólo en las demoníacas fundiciones, sino en las hordas de cultistas de tamaño planetario. Incontables millones de individuos son flagelados en un fervor devoto, y la Disformidad resuena con sus enloquecidas plegarias mientras los Poderes Ruinosos ganan todavía más poder mediante su sacrificio. Habitantes del Vórtice Aullante El Vórtice Aullante abarca una vasta región del vacío, un área mucho más grande de la que ocupaban al principio los Mundos Paraiso de los Ancestrales, si es que se considera que la antigua leyenda contiene el más mínimo rastro de verdad. A medida que sus corrientes fluyen y se retiran, otros mundos se han visto arrastrados a sus profundidades, y muchos existen todavía aunque en un estado maldito, más allá del conocimiento del Imperio. Los habitantes de muchos de estos mundos jamás han conocido al Emperador de la Humanidad, y sus tierras fueron absorbidas por el Vórtice mucho antes de la llegada del Imperio a la región durante la época de la Cruzada de Angevin. Algo más importante es que las dimensiones del universo físico dejar de aplicarse dentro del Vórtice. Se dice que las tormentas exteriores que conforman las fronteras del Vórtice son "tan delgadas como un velo y tan gruesas como un millar de generaciones", descripción que parece ser la mejor que puede encontrarse acerca de la región. En realidad los planetas del Vórtice Aullante están tan cerca los unos de los otros que un Hereje puede saltar de uno a otro, aunque se encuentran lo bastante alejados entre sí como para que dicho salto tarde un centenar de años estándar subjetivos en completarse. No es posible que exista ninguna forma de gobierno unificado entre los ciudadanos del Vórtice, e incluso si pudiera llegar a existir muy pocos permitirían que se les gobernara de tal modo. En el interior del Vórtice, los hombres son amos o esclavos, ya que cualquier otra forma de existencia es anatema en una región gobernada según los deseos y horrores del Caos. Reinos Empíreos Para el observador exterior y distante, el Vórtice Aullante presenta el aspecto de un área inundada de centelleantes y agitadas energías que parpadean en la oscuridad del espacio interestelar. Los Nacidos en el Vacío no suelen mirar durante demasiado tiempo a tales cosas, ya que hacerlo es una invitación a la locura, en el mejor de los casos, y a la condenación, en el peor. Algunos individuos cuentan que las turbulentas energías coagulan en bocas aullantes tan grandes como sistemas estelares enteros, y ojos aterrorizados se abren para suplicar piedad al espectador. Por lo general, las naves que navegan a través del espacio real en las cercanías del Vórtice y de otros fenómenos similares cierran sus pantallas de protección para el viaje en la Disformidad y levantan sus Campos Geller como suelen hacerlo cuando se adentran en las profundidades de la Disformidad, de manera que ninguno de los tripulantes y pasajeros pueda verse atraído por las remolineantes energías. En el caso de que una nave se acerque al Vórtice, se verá golpeada por corrientes cada más violentas de energía disforme descontrolada, hasta que la navegación resulta prácticamente imposible. Al alcanzar este punto, la nave se verá arrastrada por las corrientes de la tormenta y llevada a donde quiera que deseen las caprichosas y misteriosas energías del Immaterium, si es que la nave no ha resultado completamente destruida para entonces. La disposición del interior del Vórtice Aullante está más allá de cualquier término racional o cuerdo, y solo los Navegantes más curtidos en la Disformidad se atreverían a cartografiar sus profundidades. A pesar de ello, existen individuos poseedores de conocimientos prohibidos que son capaces de percibir pautas y formas en los hirvientes abismos, y que han llegado a comprender de alguna forma las costumbres y reglas de la Tormenta Disforme. A lo largo de incontables generaciones, astromantes locos y lectores de la Disformidad han llegado a reconocer algunas características y conocer los nombres de las diversas regiones que se encuentran en el interior del Vórtice. Los términos que dichos hombres emplean para describir el funcionamiento interno del Vórtice Aullante son una rabiosa blasfemia a los herederos de las Casas Navegantes, que se niegan a pronunciarlos. Estos términos de referencia incluyen las "disyunciones fluviales", las "contraconfiguraciones antecedentes", las "observaciones paraidólicas" y los "horizontes amalgamados". Todos estos términos pueden ser categorizados de forma bastante somera como pertenecientes a una de las tres zonas conocidas del interior del Vórtice Aullante: los Mundos Crepusculares, el Anillo Interior, y el Vórtice Inferior. Mundos Crepusculares Los Mundos Crepusculares representan la frontera exterior del Vórtice Aullante, una cáscara o capa consistente en varios cientos de sistemas estelares. Los mundos que los componen están más allá del alcance o los deseos del Imperio, ya que están demasiado inmersos en las impías energías que fluyen desde el Vórtice que nadie, excepto quizá el Lord Militante más enloquecido, podría considerar la idea de invadirlos. Los Mundos Crepusculares yacen atrapados en el escalofriante y parpadeante brillo de la Tormenta Disforme, como valiosas y defectuosas joyas suspendidas en ámbar centelleante. Los pocos Navegantes que se han atrevido a mirar con su Ojo de la Disformidad hacia los Mundos Crepusculares conocen aquellos que se encuentran más cerca del Corredor de Koronus que comunica el Sector Calixis con la Extensión de Koronus, aunque la vasta mayoría de ellos siguen siendo desconocidos, y por ellos siguen siendo un misterio, para el Imperio. Nadie puede decir con seguridad cuantos de los Mundos Crepusculares están habitados, y tal es el flujo y reflujo de la Tormenta Disforme que un planeta que bullía de vida en un avistamiento puede mostrar señales de no haber albergado jamás ni una sola célula viva en el siguiente. La posesión de algunos es disputada por enloquecidos y megalomaníacos señores de la guerra, mientras que otros son evitados a toda costa. Las corrientes del Vórtice Aullante son tan imprevisibles que incluso estos mundos exteriores están aislados los unos de los otros, y pocos líderes guerreros han llegado a conseguir capturar y regir sobre más de un puñado de ellos a la vez. Muchos de los Mundos Crepusculares existen tan sólo de nombre, incluyendo el maldito Arbuthnot, el odiado Dwimmer, los amargados gemelos binarios Sturm y Drang, el mortífero Guelph, el celoso Ghibelline, y el ardiente Hindrance. Xurunt thumb|300px|Un Xurunsh de XuruntXurunt is one of the more stable and populous worlds to be found in the Screaming Vortex. It takes the form of an extremely large, rocky planet orbiting the star Canares in the layer of seventh fluvial transgression. Despite the massive size of the world, the gravity on Xurunt exists within normal parameters due to its allegedly hollow core. The surface of Xurunt is dominated by several great landmasses separated by small seas too acidic to support any but the most hardy and truculent forms of life. At some point the landmasses of Xurunt were civilised; the marks of ancient roadways cross the land, and faint traces of ruined cities still exist in some areas. Some great cataclysm evidently overtook the inhabitants of Xurunt -- perhaps at the moment of being drawn into the Screaming Vortex, or more likely later as order broke down and terror stalked the streets. The current inhabitants of Xurunt do not speak of such times and regard the virtually obliterated ruins of cities with superstitious fear. The population of Xurunt is made up of numerous fierce nomadic tribes, the Xur, who move ceaselessly over the wide prairies of the interior. In the long summer months when different tribes meet, they fight; each attempting to kill and enslave the other without any thought of parley. The way of the Xur is dominance and a powerful tribe can quickly amass a mighty thrall-train and great herds of Xurunsh, the Grox-like beast that the Xur use for mounts, food, and transportation. However, a tribe too overburdened with plunder soon has every other tribe attempting to steal any Xurunsh and slaves it cannot protect in an endless cycle of conflict. During the short, hard Xurunt winter the nomads studiously ignore one another unless provoked, some tribes withdrawing to fortified camps on mesas while others migrate to warmer climes in the world’s equatorial belt. On a few celebrated occasions a warlord has emerged that was known for being especially formidable as he would campaign through the winter, being given theacclamation of Sacanta or "Frost Father" in the local language. Xur warriors admire flamboyant bravery in battle above all else and treasure the polished skulls of their enemies more than gold or jewels. The Xur are unruly and hard to command but make for skilled and fearless opponents. Xur combat is fast and furious, a swift exchange of missiles followed by a thunderous charge into close combat. Clever warlords try to fix their opponent’s attention and then catch them with an unexpected charge from the flanks or rear. Such tactics are so well-worn that few Xur will fall for them, the fight devolving into a series of skirmishes as the flanking forces clash. Outlanders expecting only a primitive frontal charge can, and do, get caught out, however, as the burned wrecks of several voidships on Xurunt’s surface mutely testify. In most tribes both sexes are trained to fight from the moment they are old enough to sit on a Xurunsh. They must become proficient with the three-meter long lance-goad used to control the hulking creature, as well as lead-weighted javelins and the powerful horn recurve bows favoured by the Xur. Lethal as they are in the hands of Xur warrior, all of these weapons are secondary to the deadly power of the Xurunsh itself, a veritable moving mountain of muscle, scale, and horn. What little love Xur warriors have is reserved for their mounts. Especially quick and powerful beasts are lauded and pampered, bedecked with precious stones and finely woven cloth. Metal armour is more often seen worn by Xurunsh than by their riders—slitted eye plates, neck and belly armour being most common. Claw sheathes and impaling spikes add to the Xurunsh’s already imposing profile. The most renowned Xurunsh are often remembered in Xur legend and song long after their rider’s legacy has faded. Across the whole of the vast surface of Xurunt only eight structures remain that are greater than knee-high stumps. These are huge, pot-bellied idols to a bull-headed deity the Xur call Baphtar. These gigantic bronze constructions are several hundreds metres tall and of unknown origin, said by the tribesmen to be gifts of the gods. Each is different in details, but all portray the same figure squatting back on its hooves with fists clenched and head tipped back with jaws agape as if caught in a moment of bellowing rage. By ancientlaw, any combat that takes place within sight of one of the towering idols is dedicated to Baphtar’s honour and no slaves or Xurunsh are permitted to be taken alive. Each winter a tribe under a mighty warlord that has waxed powerful in the summer months will encamp themselves around an idol of Baphtar. The very fiercest battles will occur where two or more tribes arrive to claim the honour. Afterwards, in a succession of long, frenzied ceremonies, the warlord makes numerous sacrifices and dedicates his victories to Baphtar’s name. Ritual combats occur between the tribes’ warriors and adolescents are tested most stringently at this time. To become an adult within Baphtar’s sight is felt to be an especially portentous sign and is marked with branding of the celebrants. Any show of weakness is met with immediate bloodshed to expunge the sin before Baphtar becomes wrathful. By the arrival of spring the tribes that return from the idols can be reduced to just a handful of warriors. The Xur fear these "chosen of Baphtar" for their battle fury and the legends that tell of chosen returning armed weapons of lightning or unstoppable brazen Xurunsh that neither ate nor drank. According to Xur myth the most worthy warriors are carried up by Baphtar himself to join his iron hosts and fight in the Long War. Often no one at all returns from an idol, and each is surrounded by a parched white plain made of the skulls of the unworthy supplicants. The Xur have few metal-working skills and hold labours like mining in contempt as a task fit only for slaves. The main source of their worked metal comes from hunting the great clanking creatures they call Onir, or dragons. The Onir burrow up periodically from beneath the surface of Xurunt, huge multi-limbed metal beasts covered in wheels and rods that are more reminiscent of crabs than reptiles. The Xur have learned how to hunt the lumbering constructs by vaulting on their backs and blinding them, a daring feat that wins high renown among the tribes for the survivors. The Onir retaliate with gouts of flame and rotating blades but can seldom escape the tribesmen for long; once immobilised the great beast is stripped to its gleaming metal skeleton. Hull plates are beaten into blades and Xurunsh armour, rods are reshaped into lance-goads, wires made into halters, lariats, and garrottes. Every part of the Onir is used, with even the bones being dragged away by teams of Xurunsh to be incorporated in the tribe’s winter camp. The Xur understand that Onir are not real creatures and maintain that they are made by beings that live in the hollow center of their world that they call Svartlings -- a troglodytic race, possible the mutated survivors of the first city-builders or some other strange beings deposited on Xurunt by the caprices of the Screaming Vortex. Most Xur view Svartlings with fear and mistrust but some among their number are said to have dealings with them by going deep beneath the earth into caves or fissures. Such Xur risk becoming Sorcerers and outcasts in the eyes of their fellows if they are discovered, although the magical gifts to be won have tempted many. A Xur Sorcerer is said to be able predict the weather accurately and speak over limitless distances, summon lightning, and blind their enemies with but a gesture. Q'sal thumb|left|300px|Un Magister de Q´Sal, [[Hechicero del Caos]]At the juncture of the sixth and seventh anteciduals of the Screaming Vortex, a particularly persistent whorl of Warp energy surrounds the Sorcerer’s world of Q’sal. Here the Sorcerer technocrats of the cities of Tarnor, Velklir and Surgub have held sway for over eight hundred standard centuries by their own reckoning, an almost inconceivable timespan in realspace terms. The high loremasters of Velklir maintain that Q’sal lay at the heart of the Screaming Vortex in the earliest days of is formation, but has gradually moved from the centre towards the periphery, while the scrollwardens of Surgub counter that they have irrefutable proof that Q’sal began at the periphery and is moving to the centre. The archivist-savants of Tarnor can add their weight to neither view, having been struck mute by decree of the Arch-qaestor of Tarnor for a period of not less than two centuries in censure for their outrageous utterances. So it goes on Q’sal. Q’sal is a rich and prosperous world that would seem familiar to the inhabitant of a Civilised World of the Imperium. The clean lines of its glass-towered cities overlook plains covered with well-tended agriculture, its air is alive with the movement of flying craft. In space, a docking ring and shipyards work constantly and a variety of sleek-hulled vessels can be found moored there. On closer inspection, all of this seemingly ordinary activity reeks of the most potent Warp-spawned sorcery; everything from daemon-forged engines to voidships powered by rune-inscribed menhirs. Spells and cantrips are implicit in every kind of technology in an arcane fusion of magic and science. A great many peculiarities append to the inhabitants of each of the three cities, but as a rule the people of Q’sal appear to be handsomely-featured humans, neither young nor old, and with children and the infirm never to be seen. They treat all outworlders with disdain and, for the most part, view them as errant slaves to be taken in hand as necessary. On occasion, machinations between the three cities lead one or more of them to open up trade with outworlders for an extended period of time -- or to just as abruptly cease it. When trade is underway, the soulforges of Q’sal work day and night while demented choirs of captive daemons pipe spells of alteration and change. The Sorceror-technocrats will trade for only one thing -- souls, living in the form of slaves or already captive in traps or Spirit Stones. When available, the weapons and starships of Q’sal fetch astronomical prices and are easily recognised by their sinuous curves and deadly efficiency. The dark tales that cling to the artefacts of Q’sal do little to dissuade eager warlords and pirate kings, even though by some twist of fate they often lead to the meteoric rise and then fall of their owners. The three cities of Q’sal are highly distinct from one another and frequently at war, covert or overt, over a variety of imaginary slights and antiquated territorial claims. Full war between the cities has not been visited upon Q’sal in several centuries for fear of the great terrors unleashed. In past times, fleets of sorcerous floating silver towers attended by squadrons of flying warlocks ravaged the landscape while legions of unleashed daemons fought to mutually assured destruction in an orgy of violence. A number of locations on the surface still bear the scars of such arcane conflict, places where reality is worn thin and daemons are held in check only with the most stringent pacts and wards. Some hold that the three current cities are only the survivors of an original nine, the remainder destroyed in internecine wars before the current reckoning of time began on Q’sal. A fragile peace has emerged with the three factions, carefully balanced by pacts stating that overt hostility by one of their number will be met forcefully by the other two together. The sorcerer-technocrats still find loopholes and exceptions in plenty to prosecute their schemes, but reality-cracking magics are kept in check. The city of Surgub is built on an island in the bay of the great River Crelix and claims to be the oldest settlement of Q’sal -- a claim hotly refuted by Tarnor and Velklir. Surgub is ruled over by fourteen Factors with palaces in the highest steeples of the city. They meet in a strict pattern according to lunar phases. By their decree, any action that might distract them from their deliberations at such times is punishable by death, banishment, or reward according to their whimsy -- a decision ordinarily made according to the manner of business they were attending to. In the past, infractions have been recorded for a multitude of activities including whistling, not whistling, riotous public assembly, incontinent verbosity, unwelcome eruptions, and snark. The measure of a Sorcerer’s worth in Surgub is determined by the height of his tower, a law that has caused the city to grow vertically into a crown of crystalline spikes many kilometres high. The highest-ranked Sorcerers seldom descend from the heights, living out their lives in the clouds far beyond the grip of common mire beneath. The Sorcerers of Surgub often weave Warp enchantments to levitate them several inches above the ground when they must go abroad, in keeping with a belief of their city that a Sorcerer setting foot upon the earth loses his powers. The city of Velklir lies at the southern extremities of a chain of mountains far to the north. Velklir is ruled over by a tyrant elected every forty-nine years and, by tradition, the features of past tyrants are carved into the rocks surrounding Velklir. Over the centuries this practice has covered the flanks of the mountains with hundreds of stern, hollow-eyed patrician faces, giving Velklir its more common name of "The City of Faces." Velklir’s towers are squat, round-bodied structures of green glass often broader than they are tall. Velklir’s Sorcerers show a great passion for astronomy and the tops of many of the towers are given to arcane observatories and gigantic astrolabes. The astronomer-scientists of Velklir strive to carefully track every heavenly movement and astralconjunction in the Screaming Vortex. They obsessively make complex calculations, plot horoscopes, and predict the flux of the Warp to discover the most auspicious periods for their undertakings. It is said that a Sorcerer from Velklir can guide a vessel through the Immaterium with astounding accuracy, rivalling even the mutant Navigators of the Imperium, and that the greatest warbands repay Velklir for their assistance with a great tithe of souls. Even a Velklir star-chart is a great aid. The city of Tarnor occupies a region of irrigated desert west of Velklir. Seen from afar it appears as a mass of domes and spheres tinted a thousand scintillating colours; whorls of amber, vermillion, carmine shot through with bubbles of cobalt, puce, lavender, and sienna. The sight of Tarnor gleaming beneath the desert sun can strike the unprotected blind. At sunset, the innumerable hues of cityscape merge to make colours unnamed in ordinary reality. The shadows cast are not those of Tarnor, but other cities in other times and places, making a grotesque shadowplay of the future. The Sorcerers of Tarnor wear a variety of placid-seeming masks whenever in public, changing them several times daily in correspondence to chimes rung throughout the city. The spoken word is frowned upon and a complex system of ritualized gestures is used to undertake most transactions. A visitor that abides by these strictures will find themselves feasted and entertained in great style by their silent hosts, though cautionary stories abound of guests causing offense by exclamations of delight. Part of the Tarnor Sorcerers’ obsessive silence extends from their bizarre love of music. It is said that a Sorcerer of Tarnor cannot pass music being played without stopping to listen and that they will bestow amazing gifts on those that bring them a new kind of instrument or an unheard tune. By night, the curving streets of Tarnor echo with the weird strains of otherworldly melodies and alien harmonies. The mad profusion of instruments achieves a dissonance that can at times overwhelm the senses and blast the ears, or at others transport the soul on sublime breezes to a place of paradise. La Hélice Irregular At the very edge of the Gloaming Worlds, where reality bleeds away on the approach to the Inner Ring, is to be found a region known as the Ragged Helix. Entrapped within the impossible energies that mark the convergence of the two regions is what appears to be a chain of asteroids many millions of miles in length. Eachasteroid has its own atmosphere -- some breathable, others instantly deadly. Each rock, which can vary in size from a planetoid to a tiny island, is linked to the next by an invisible anchor and a tendril of atmosphere, allowing mortals to step from one to the next. While some of these wild islands of rock are mere metres apart, others are many miles, forcing travellers to cross unseen bridges through the void, never quite knowing what might await them on the next island. The larger of the islands of the Ragged Helix are fought over bitterly, and many host mighty fortresses. A number have been turned over to the production of weapons and warships, attended by the fell minions of the Dark Mechanicus. These islands are an awesome sight indeed, mighty ships of war tethered to the slowly dancing rock islands in preparation for battle against their masters’ foes, or the servants of the Corpse-God of the Imperium. Berin y Asphodel The worlds of Berin and Asphodel orbit the poisonous star Velaj on the very fringes of the ninth fluvial interstial. Both are comparatively new additions to the Vortex, having been drawn inside it only a few centuries ago. Both worlds were ravaged utterly in the process and long since reverted to wild barbarism of the worst kind. Where these worlds were plucked from is impossible to say. They may have once lain at fringes of the Screaming Vortex and were absorbed in a slow expansion of its extent, or they may have been drawn into a vagrant Warp funnel from just about anywhere in the galaxy. The current inhabitants of Berin and Asphodel certainly keep no records of the times before their arrival in the Screaming Vortex. Two xenos species have risen to complete dominance on the planets; innumerable clans of Feral Orks infest Berin and countless Kroot Septs have overrun Asphodel. Primitive warfare is endemic to both planets and the inhabitants’ energies are normally fully absorbed in fighting other Clans or Septs in vicious battles for survival. Most of Asphodel is a dim, swampy morass completely overgrown by scum-sucking Nendya trees trailing long beards of burn-moss. Throughout this noisome, twilit environment lithe Kroot warriors stalk their foes, laying traps and setting ambushes. The tribes live a nomadic existence, weaving temporary villages in the treetops as they move from place to place. Horrid cannibalistic feasts take place before leaping fires and the night air is always alive with the angry grumble of distant drums. The Kroot on Asphodel seem to have retained only the barest vestiges of technology in any form. The most complex devices they can make are primitive flintlock Kroot rifles. The swamps of Asphodel are rife with Krootox, Kroothounds, and other, much stranger divergent branches of Kroot evolution. It seems likely that the surviving Kroot are gradually devolving into a completely animalistic state, and in the long term, the last vestiges of their limited civilisation could disappear from Asphodel completely. Only in the mountains of Lun do the Kroot Shaper|Master Shapers still retain the full memories of their craft. These strange beings spend their lives shaping even stranger progeny -- great moon moths and sinuous aether wurms of great size. They wait and watch the skies for the return of Berin, the fiery heaven of their myths. The Orks of Berin dwell on a planet dominated by parched deserts and pitiless dust storms. Water and metal ores are rare commodities on Berin, to the point where even the Feral Ork tribes are hampered by the lack of resources. The Orks themselves are gnarled and tough, their green hides burned almost black by the poisonous star Vejin and scoured by the relentless winds. Each tribe guards its own watering hole ferociously and makes constant attempts to seize others so that it can expand its numbers. With typical Ork ingenuity, all manner of vehicles are used to cross the waterless deserts and come to blows with one another -- everything from stitched-hide airships to rocket sleds. Many of the tribes are notably proficient at mining the sands for chemicals to make crude explosives and exhibit a love of rockets that far exceeds all reason. Others tribes produce large numbers of the wild psykers known as Weirdboyz who are capable of unleashing unpredictable but deadly powers in battle. When one tribe does succeed in conquering another and taking a second watering hole, the victorious Warboss can rarely keep both places under control thanks to the overweening ambitions of his underlings. The limitations imposed by Berin’s harsh geography and climate make building a great Ork empire impossible. At their worst, the deadly dust storms circling the planet can rage for weeks at a time and reach strengths that strip an Ork to the bone in minutes. Even tribal strongholds can be obliterated by the largest storms, like the great permanent tempests the Orks call Ulg, Bur, and Zzuk. These thousand kilometre-wide circular storms sweep randomly across the surface of Berin, sometimes clashing and destroying all in their path. The Orks believe demons stalk the hearts of these great maelstroms, tearing Orks to shreds and etching their bones with curious, spiralling script. On both Berin and Asphodel, only one event takes precedence over the eternal cycles of blood-debt and vendetta -- the time when their sister-planet looms large in the sky. Then every Shaper or Warboss turns their thoughts to migrating to a new world. The erratic orbits of Berin and Asphodel bring them within just a few million kilometres of one another. From Asphodel, countless moon moths and aether wurms take flight, migrating across the void to the orange ball of Berin. Heavily adapted Kroot cling to their backs for the crossing, surviving the passage by burrowing into their flesh to suckle like giant ticks. From Berin, swarms of rockets blast skyward towards the grey circle of Asphodel in reply, and huge rocks tear free from the desert sands -- propelled aloft by the psychic force of gangs of chanting Weirdboyz to carry mobs of ecstatic Ork warriors to battle. The two streams of invaders meet and intermingle, the ferocity of both sides often driving them to do battle in the empty fastness between their worlds. Such battles usually mean death for victor and vanquished alike, with any survivors doomed to be taken by the ever-hungry void. War erupts across the face of both worlds when the skies fill with enemies from the other world. Only a handful survive the crossing and the subsequent (often disastrous) landfalls, but they are enough to make great gains at first. The bravest and strongest fighters from both worlds are so busy trying to invade the other that they leave their home defences woefully weak. However, to date no force of invaders seems to have survived long enough to be found alive in a subsequent alignment. As their sister-planet wanes in the sky all of the tribes left behind invariably turn against any aliens to be found on their own world. In a quite exemplary display of unity, they prosecute a genocidal campaign against the interlopers, only returning to the normal business of killing their own kind when every invading Ork or Kroot on the planet has been destroyed. Pirates find Berin and Asphodel to be excellent recruiting grounds for bands of ferocious savages. The cult of travelling to the stars is so firmly embedded in both the Kroot and the Orks that they willingly serve anyone with a starship, crowning the captain of any passing tramp vessel as king, emperor, or god as takes their fancy. The buccaneer Clavis Moreff is said have employed entire squadrons of Kroot riding aether wurms in his attack on the living gardens of Endhriesh and much woe came upon the Arch-horticultralist thereby. The sixth Shadow-Margrave of Sacgrave had a company of Orks recruited from Berin much feared for their cannibalistic proclivities. Most captains limit themselves to a few bravoes recruited from either Berin or Asphodel (the two species fight incessantly if placed in the same crew). They make excellent first mates and boarding party leaders, with exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills and senses honed to perfection by life on their deadly homeworlds. However, dealing with the natives is not entirely without its risks. A few ships have found themselves overrun by overenthusiastic Orks from Berin and promptly crashed into the surface of their world with disastrous results. The Kroot of Asphodel can be apt to assail passing vessels and try to force their way aboard to demand passage from their unwilling hosts. Los Huecos Within the Screaming Vortex lies a peculiar world that could not otherwise exist, taking advantage of the Vortex’s unusual eddies and tides of Warp matter. This world is known as the Hollows, and the name aptly describes its bizarre nature -- from afar, the Hollows resembles a half-eaten fruit, little more than a single hemisphere with a thick stem of rock extending beneath it. Once, the Hollows was a relatively normal planet, but the rivalry between two Dark Mechanicus Magi has stripped enormous amounts of the planet’s once-abundant resources until nearly half of it was fully consumed by massive-scale deep core mining. The planet’s molten heart cooled and congealed long ago -- were it not suspended in the reality-bending realm of the Screaming Vortex, the Hollows would have long since broken apart into asteroids. On one side of the Hollows’ remaining hemisphere lies Forge Castir. This is one of two Dark Mechanicus installations on the planet that constructs twisted devices that are often possessed by daemonic entities or are designed to manipulate Warp energy as both weapon and power source. The undisputed lord of Forge Castir is a Dark Magos known only as the Exospectre, a towering creature of slithering Mechadendrites wrapped in mouldering, ragged robes. Some claim that the Exospectre was once a trusted Archmagos, possibly one of the near-mythical Lords Dragon who police the Adeptus Mechanicus from within. Forge Castir is ever at war with its twin, a sprawling complex on the other side of the hemisphere known as Forge Polix. Designed and controlled by Magos Onuris, Forge Polix is a frenzied centre of heavy industry, creating finely-crafted suits of protective Power Armour, lumbering war engines, and various voidship components that are traded to numerous warbands and Warp-entities alike. No one is certain what began the conflict between the two forges, but the Hollows are constantly beset by battles erupting across its remaining hemisphere. Orbital strikes, Tech-assassins, and teeming hordes of Tech-renegades are among the most mundane of weapons wielded in this struggle for supremacy. For the last decade, the Exospectre has held the upper hand, and Magos Onuris grows ever more desperate to secure a gambit that will achieve victory over his rival. El Mundo Tembloroso thumb|300px|Un caza [[Hell Blade del Caos, fabricado en Los Huecos, se aproxima al Mundo Tembloroso]] Una cierta cantidad de leyendas rodean a los planetas del Vórtice Aullante, muchos de ellos simples cuentos admonitorios o parábolas horrendas de muerte y desesperación. Tras ver por primera vez el Mundo Tembloroso, hay pocos individuos que puedan discutir que este desgraciado e infortunado planeta ha inspirado muchas de esas oscuras historias. Desde la órbita, el Mundo Tembloroso tiene el aspecto de un orbe de un color marrón sucio, cuya superficie se encuentra en constante y sutil movimiento. El planeta parece estar compuesto de enormes zarcillos de carne, del tamaño de un continente y de aspecto similar a la piel de un gusano, que reptan perpetua y levemente en patrones desconcertantes que han vuelto locos a muchos hombres fuertes. No existen registros exactos de lo que se oculta bajo las capas en perpetuo y tembloroso movimiento de la superficie del planeta, pero existen docenas de teorías que describen al Mundo Tembloroso a la par como el lugar de nacimiento de algún antiguo y malevolente dios o como el campo de batalla para un conflicto apocalíptico, en el que el propio planeta no es sino un arma largamente olvidada de dicho conflicto. Sin tener en cuenta esas especulaciones, el Mundo Tembloroso se ha convertido de algún modo en el hogar de algunas tribus humanas dispersas y salvajes, que consiguen llevar a duras penas un estilo de vida primitivo entre las colinas de zarcillos y las montañas de carne. Masivos y móviles construcciones orgánicas llamadas "ciudadelas reptantes" se escabullen sobre la superficie del planeta, cada una de ellas una poderosa torre controlada por un poderoso Hechicero o Biomante. Estos Reyes-Hechiceros en ocasiones se aproximan a los viajeros y las partidas de guerra con ofertas de pasaje seguro a través de los traicioneros páramos reptantes a cambio de tecnologías o conocimientos secretos. Otro misterio menor relacionado con el Mundo Tembloroso es la existencia de cuatro pequeñas lunas en su órbita, cada una de ellas repleta de verdor y de formas de vida vegetal y animal primitiva. Aunque dichas lunas están deshabitadas, cada una de ellas es reclamada por uno de los Reyes-Hechiceros como su reserva privada, y existen muchas historias entre las tribus que dicen que las lunas son el hogar de las almas de los malditos y la fuente del poder de los Reyes-Hechiceros. Entre estas lunas existe una gruesa cadena de asteroides y un sistema de anillos. Aquellos que vuelan a través de los anillos descubren que cada uno de los fragmentos y partículas que lo componen está hecho también de zarcillos parecidos a gusanos, aunque a menor escala, imitando el planeta sobre el que orbitan. Kurse A baleful, guttering ember of a world, Kurse lurks like a canker within the Screaming Vortex as a common port-of-call to many warbands and Chaos pirates. Untold ages ago, Kurse was once a thriving Civilised World, rich in machines and lore from the Dark Age of Technology. Ultimately, the world was embroiled in a firestorm of savage war, where unspeakable weapons were unleashed in search of a final victory. Thus, the world as it was had been cast down, its great cities and centres of learning smashed to rubble, its advanced civilisation reduced to brutality. Ongoing toxic chemical reactions have created seas of simmering fire, and the remaining continents are marred by massive irradiated pits, many of which extend down to expose the planet’s molten core. The majority of Kurse’s environment is completely uninhabitable, with only a few regions spared the ravages of cataclysm. The planetary population is mostly composed of mutants and cannibals, surviving on the remnants of their former glory, carefully hidden away before the planet’s ugly fate or unearthed from the rubble afterwards. A ring of asteroids in near orbit have been fitted to sustain life by the Dark Magi of Forge Castir, and a number of these habitats serve as crude gladiatorial pits where mutants and other survivors from Kurse are pitted against one another for bloody sport. Warp hounds, Ogryn brutes, and other such creatures are common amongst these makeshift arenas to add particular spice to the contests or to serve as slaves or bodyguards. Kurse’s true value to the denizens of the Screaming Vortex is as a breeding ground for warriors and mutants to fill the holds of Chaos pirate vessels or to serve in the armies of Aspiring Champions of Chaos. Occasionally, some warbands make their way to Kurse in order to plunder lost archeotech or ancient data-vaults from the ruins on the planet’s surface. Malignia Largely dominated by thick, temperate—and tropical-forest growth, Malignia appears at first to be a stable and welcoming planet that could easily be found in nearly any region of the galaxy. This appearance is a deceit, a lie to tempt and seduce the unwary into the lush, green hell of Malignia’s ecosystem. Beneath the treetop canopy, Malignia is a twilight maze that rarely glimpses any sunlight. These forests are home to a vast variety of fierce predatory life-forms, so many that they have never been fully catalogued. Some of the more well-known creatures include the bloated sabre-lion, the cunning shade-mauler, and the utterly lethal poison of the crawling death. Malignia’s plant life is no less dangerous; twisted growths of bone and ivory intertwine with waist-thick vines and sword-like, iron-hard thorns. Many legends claim that the warlord Sikari the Vile constructed a pleasure-palace on the southern continent, a hunting lodge built from the bones of his enemies. If true, then the warlord’s plentiful servants and wealth may abide there still, defended by ancient Void Shields, automated defence guns, and the warlord’s coterie of concubine-witches. Sacgrave Desde el espacio real, Sacgrave parece ser un nudo con forma de puño hecho de roca negra del tamaño de una pequeña luna. La sombra disforme de Sacgrave, sin embargo, está totalmente fuera de proporción con su presencia física. Se encuentra situado a través de la tercera extensión fluvial, en donde su anómala presencia interrumpe el relativamente tranquilo canal en los furiosos intersticios quinto y sexto. Desde esta posición Sacgrave controla una gran parte del Vórtice Aullante ya que muchas naves se ven atraídas por el planeta mientras luchan por superar las airadas corrientes. La densa roca de Sacgrave ha sido abrasada hasta el último centímetro de su superficie por furiosas Tormentas Disformes, que las han dejado tan negras como el hollín y las han retorcido en un millar de columnas fantásticamente facetadas. Nadie sabe quien colonizó originalmente Sacgrave y construyó las primeras fortificaciones, pero estas fueron construidas a una escala verdaderamente monumental. Torres de basalto y ónice de densos contrafuertes se alzan en el anguloso paisaje, coronadas por almenas de adamantium e irrompible cristal. En algunos lugares, las torres se agrupan de una forma tan cerrada que quedan interconectadas, formando bastiones y fortalezas que no siguen ninguna clase de pauta lógica. Un laberinto de cámaras y túneles fueron excavados profundamente en la roca que se encuentra bajo ellas, a tanta profundidad de hecho que sus extremos más alejados nunca han sido explorados. El lugar, claramente, no está hecho para humanos: sus pórticos son tan anchos que permitirían pasar a seis hombres puestos uno al lado del otro, los peldaños llegan a la rodilla, y los catedralicios techos se elevan hasta desaparecer en las sombras de lo alto. Quienes colonizaron posteriormente Sacgrave adaptaron el planeta para cumplir con sus propios propósitos, recubriendo las torres con puestos de armamento y sistemas de Auspex, añadiendo plataformas de aterrizaje y conectores de amarre, instalando hornos de plasma y generadores de Escudos de Vacío en oscuras y silenciosas cámaras. Durante siglos, una sucesión de tiranos ladrones y reyes pirata tuvieron en sus manos a Sacgrave y sus muros quedaron empapados la sangre de los inocentes. Los últimos demandantes de la fortaleza fueron los enigmáticos Marqueses de las Sombras, quienes pretendían clonar una dinastía a través de las oscuras artes de la manipulación genética y la ciencia tecnoherética. Algunos piensan que el Marqués de las Sombras de Sacgrave original podría haber sido un renegado del Imperio. De acuerdo con diferentes relatos, se trataba de un Comerciante Independiente que quedó atrapado en el Vórtice, o un Inquisidor Radical que huía de la oposición Puritana, o un noble rebelde que evitaba a la justicia imperial. Otros sostienen teorías más tenebrosas, como que el Marqués surgió de las profundidades del Vórtice Inferior, y que era algo no era del todo demonio ni del todo mortal. Lo que sí es cierto es que el Marqués de las Sombras reinó sobre Sacgrave con vara de hierro exigiendo, debido a su obsesión, un enorme tributo que pagar a las naves que pasaban por allí. Con el tiempo, y tras un gran derramamiento de sangre, los Marqueses de las Sombras tuvieron éxito en su misión de traer el orden a los fragmentados clanes piratas, doblegándoles a su voluntad. Bajo el reinado de los Marqueses de las Sombras, las flotas piratas de Sacgrave aumentaron en número de efectivos, pasando de ser un puñado de naves a integrar vastas armadas. Tripulaciones sedientas de sangre de todo el Vórtice se unieron a sus fuerzas por la promesa de botín y carnicería sin sentido que ofrecían. Sus ataques ganaron en intensidad hasta que mundos enteros fueron arrasados, y sus miserables habitantes fueron esclavizados o aniquilados con un gesto. Hay quien susurra que el Marqués de las Sombras tenía pretensiones de hacerse con los Mundos Crepusculares y crear un imperio, o incluso llevar a sus ejércitos más allá del Vórtice Aullante para enfrentarse al propio Imperio. Quizás dicho voto contenía las semillas de la destrucción de los Marqueses de las Sombras. Sus deseos estaban siendo cumplidos por alguna clase de precoz señor demonio cuando, inesperadamente, llegó una flota a las cercanías de Sacgrave. Los piratas atacaron sin dudar. Las naves de ataque de hocico de tiburón se lanzaron al espacio para atacar a la flota mientras sus naves más pesadas se preparaban rápidamente para el combate. A medida que las naves incursoras se acercaban, se vieron sorprendidos al ver que las naves no eran de corsarios. Más aún, ni siquiera eran humanas. En lugar de eso, las extensas velas solares de una flota de batalla Eldar eclipsaban las estrellas. Una poderosa partida de guerra del Mundo Astronave Kaelor y una docena de flotas corsarias Eldar se abalanzaban sobre Sacgrave. Al ver a quien se enfrentaban, los endurecidos renegados se lanzaron a un combate a muerte. Los Eldar borraron de los cielos destrozaron a la primera oleada de piratas con disparos de artillería despiadadamente precisos a medida que se acercaban hasta tener a su objetivo al alcance de sus armas. La oscuridad que rodeaba Sacgrave se iluminó con las agonías de muerte de incontables naves, que caían presa del terrible fulgor de los macrolasers Eldar. La Inmensa Nave Dragón "Un’Alash Denasal", que se traduciría del idioma Eldar como "La Furia del Alba", dirigía la vanguardia, abrasando hasta convertir en cenizas a una docena de saqueadores con sus poderosas Lanzas Púlsar. Finalmente, los Cruceros piratas de mayor tamaño consiguieron acercarse lo suficiente como para participar en el combate, con lo que la batalla dejó de favorecer a un solo bando. El Crucero clase Carnicería "Bendición de Vax" dirigía la carga. Su capitán, Indolous el Glotón, dirigió una furiosa descarga de disparos contra la Nave Espectral "Destino de la Eternidad". Aunque su Auspex se veía confundido por formas fantasmales, Indolous simplemente se acercó lo suficiente como para poder ver a la nave enemiga con sus propios ojos. Feroces explosiones envolvieron a su presa, haciendo que las elegantes líneas del "Eternidad" se retorcieran y ardieran bajo el terrible bombardeo. Indolous no pudo disfrutar durante mucho tiempo de su victoria, ya que momentos después el "Bendición de Vax" quedó partido por la mitad debido a una salva de torpedos lanzada desde el Crucero clase Sombra "Crepúsculo Olvidado". Mientras el "Bendición" se desintegraba en medio de una violenta erupción de plasma, los corsarios Eldar alcanzaron a los Saqueadores del Caos por el flanco, machacando a las naves con descargas de torpedos. Los capitanes piratas que lograron escapar de la batalla juraron posteriormente que fue en aquel momento cuando fueron derrotados, cuando primero una nave, y luego otra, dieron la vuelta para huir del infernal caldero de fuego, ya que su armada no podía siquiera soñar con enfrentarse en combate a naves de guerra enemigas en igualdad de términos. Los Eldar los cazaron inexorablemente, soltando nubes de Naves de Ataque de movimiento rápido para alcanzar y destruir a las naves en fuga. Sacgrave no concedió ninguna clase de refugio a aquellos que huyeron hacia el planeta. Los Eldar viraron y se lanzaron contra el planeta para machacar la fortaleza como los puños de un dios furioso. Las poderosas torres temblaron bajo los impactos de los torpedos y las Lanzas Púlsar, hasta que se cuartearon, se derrumbaron y se fundieron hasta convertirse en lagos de escoria fundida. Elegantes naves de desembarco descendieron a la superficie, desembarcando grupos de bailarines vestidos de brillantes colores cuyas máscaras sonrientes parecían burlarse de aquellos cuyas vidas segaban. Nadie pudo resistir ante los danzarines guerreros o contra sus aliados. Se dice que entre los guerreros caminaban cuatro caballeros cubiertos por una armadura plateada. Hasta los más endurecidos Saqueadores del Caos se derrumbaron ante sus descargas de proyectiles, o murieron debido a los segadores ataques de sus espadas y alabardas. Desesperados, los piratas supervivientes se dispersaron lo mejor que pudieron en todas direcciones. Los Marqueses de las Sombras huyeron a bordo de su poderoso Gran Crucero, el "Kasserkratch", cuyas enormes bodegas estaban repletas de tesoros saqueados, si lo que cuentan las leyendas es cierto. Los Eldar y sus misteriosos aliados se desvanecieron tan rápidamente como habían aparecido, no preocupándose por os supervivientes de Sacgrave. Hay quien se pregunta si su meta era hacer que se disgregara la alianza establecida por los Marqueses de las Sombras, lo que evitaría que cometieran ninguna clase de acto impío en el distante futuro. Los Marqueses de las Sombras de Sacgrave también desaparecieron, aunque siguen existiendo muchos mitos y rumores acerca de ellos. El bombardeo devastó Sacgrave, pero no lo destruyó por completo. Ni siquiera la infernal furia de las cabezas de guerra fue suficiente como para derribar todas las torres o penetrar en las cámaras más profundas. Con el tiempo, piratas y carroñeros regresaron poco a poco hasta Sacgrave para ocupar las torres supervivientes. Los dispersos grupos carecían de un líder lo bastante fuerte, por lo que se producían constantes escaramuzas mientras rapiñaban entre el paisaje caótico de contrafuertes destrozados y derrumbados muros de basalto. Algunas historias persistentes, que siguen hablando de enormes fortunas encontradas enterradas entre los escombros, siguen atrayendo un constante flujo de nuevos aspirantes a Sacgrave, alimentando una comunidad permanente de fabricantes de armas y mercaderes de munición establecidos en las cámaras superiores. Hasta la fecha no se ha desenterrado ninguna vasta fortuna en Sacgrave, aunque todos conocen una historia o dos acerca de alguien que realmente conocía a alguien que consiguió dar con el tesoro. Algunos premios de menor valor sí que han sido encontrados: cabezas de guerra inestables, constructos de combate autónomos o salvajes xenos procedentes de antiguas y desagradables casas de fieras. Ninguno de los carroñeros que han entrado en las cámaras inferiores accesibles ha conseguido regresar, despertando aún más rumores acerca de que el vengativo fantasma del primer Marqués de las Sombras se encuentra en las profundidades del laberinto de cámaras y túneles protegiendo sus últimos y mayores tesoros. Algunos mantienen, sin embargo, que los constructores originales de Sacgrave nunca se fueron, y que los ecos de la destrucción provocada en la superficie les han despertado de su letargo, haciéndoles salir de las cámaras inferiores. Ahora acechan en la oscuridad y llevan a cabo inenarrables castigos sobre aquellos que se atreven a aventurarse en sus territorios. Sean cuales sean las extrañas y letales criaturas que habitan en las cámaras inferiores, no han conseguido apagar el ardor de los buscadores de tesoros, creando en su lugar un activo comercio de mapas, guías y talismanes protectores para los emprendedores que moran en la superficie del planeta. El Derelicto del "Kasserkratch" El "Kasserkratch" fue en el pasado la nave más temida del Vórtice Aullante. De acuerdo al mito, fue construido por los Hechiceros de Sugrub. La nave, un poderoso Gran Crucero clase Repulsivo con poderosos reactores de plasma y densa armadura dispuesta en facetas angulares de adamantium y ceramita de metros de grosor, llevaba dentro de sí suficiente armamento y munición como para reducir un continente a ruinas de una sola andanada. Sugrub, finalmente, perdió el "Kasserkratch" a manos del Tirano de Larv en una partida de regicida. Para su gran consternación, el Tirano empleó la nave para asaltar el propio Sugrub, obteniendo una gran fortuna en brillantes diamantes amarillos. El Tirano no logró escapar por mucho tiempo de la furiosa venganza de los insultados Hechiceros. Se dice que apareció muerto dentro de sus dependencias a bordo del "Kasserkratch", que estaban cerradas a cal y canto, al día siguiente. El visir del Tirano, un alto y sepulcral llamado Fellhehiam, se hizo con el tiempo con el control de la nave, tras cuarenta días y noches de cruentas batallas contra los usurpadores y traidores que se escondían entre las filas de sus seguidores. Fellhehiam lanzó al "Kasserkratch" a realizar ataques sobre los demás Mundos Crepusculares, llegando incluso a adentrarse hasta casi el Anillo Interior. No temía a ningún horrendo engendro de la Disformidad y desdeñaba las peligrosas corrientes revueltas del Vórtice con aparente impunidad. Su largo y sangriento reinado como capitán del "Kasserkratch" finalizó debido a la traición, ya que acabó siendo devorado por seis de sus propios descendientes. La nave sin liderazgo siguió profundizando en la Disformidad mientras la tripulación guerreaba entre sí para hacerse con el control del Crucero, inundando los pasillos y compartimentos con entrañas y sangre. Ninguna facción emergió victoriosa antes de que la nave se viera atrapada por las revueltas corrientes cruzadas del sexto intersticial y reemergiera al espacio real en Sacgrave. Por respeto a la formidable reputación de la nave de guerra, los Marqueses de las Sombras prohibieron que fuera rebautizado cuando se hicieron con el control de la nave, y el "Kasserkratch" continuó formando parte de su armada durante muchos siglos después de aquello. En la caída de Sacgrave, los Marqueses de las Sombras supervivientes huyeron a bordo de la gran nave y se sumergieron en las furiosas mareas de la Disformidad. Nadie sabe qué le ocurrió a la tripulación de la nave, pero se dice que el pecio del "Kasserkratch" ha reaparecido varias veces dentro del vórtice, manteniéndose inmóvil durante cierto tiempo en las aullantes corrientes antes de verse arrastrada de nuevo a su abrazo. La forma de lanza de kilómetros de longitud de su casco es inconfundible, incluso estando aplastado y dañado por las incansables corrientes. Un fantasmal halo de residuos flota sobre el oscuro casco del "Kasserkratch" y sus torres y agujas están partidas por una irregular grieta en el punto en el que el dorso de la poderosa nave de guerra fue destrozado, una retorcida sonrisa negra grabada a través de los almenados muros por alguna clase de fuerza desconocida. Ningún carroñero o pirata ha logrado regresar tras abordar el "Kasserkratch". Algunos desaparecieron sólo momentos después de poner el pie a bordo cuando el condenado pecio se precipitó de vuelta a la Disformidad. Otros consiguieron sobrevivir durante un corto periodo de tiempo antes de que sus comunicaciones cayeran ominosamente en el silencio. Sus asustados susurros describían haber encontrado los restos de otros aventureros grotescamente alterados, después de lo cual se producían unos extraños sonidos, tras los que se producía, invariablemente, el silencio. La maldición que pende sobre el pecio del "Kasserkratch" no parece haber logrado disminuir la llamada de sirena de sus tesoros. Messia Messia is a blasted, rocky world in the outer reaches of the Gloaming Worlds choked by a thick, poisonous atmosphere. The brightest day on Messia is a sepia-tinted twilight when its fierce white star, Xoson, burns its away through the pollutant streams in the air to scorch the earth. Acid-storms and storm-force winds scour the surface at regular intervals, forcing its hardy inhabitants to shelter below ground for extended periods. Messia’s only slight redeeming feature is that it spins very slowly, taking more than a standard year to complete one rotation on its axis and thus creating an extremely long single day. Conditions on the cooler night side offer some relief from the burning glare of Xoson. On the nightside of Messia, chill mists cover a landscape that is rapidly overgrown with slimes and fungi growing from hardy spores lodged in the blasted rock. Larger creatures start to break out of their underground burrows to take advantage of Messia’s long night to hunt and procreate before fleeing back beneath the rocks at the coming of the dawn Two great anular cities exist on Messia; Mekonta and Zanok, at the north and south poles respectively. In each place half of the city is ruined through the long Messia day while its inhabitants remain in the other nighttime half of the city feverishly repairing damage on the dusk edge even as they are abandoning structures along the dawn edge. This gives both cities a decrepit, patchwork appearance, made up of conical roofs of iron plating covering rough walls of acid-eaten rock. Higher sciences are long lost on Messia, but the polyglot inhabitants of the cities still work with metal, building engines, vehicles, and firearms with passable skill. The demand for Promethium to drive their engines and heat the cities during the long Messia night forces them to send frequent expeditions out into the wastes. Semi-nomadic "drill-barons" take their giant rigs out into the morass on the nightside or the blazing desert of the dayside. Such expeditions are well-armed and escorted with a variety of armour-plated land cruisers and Stubber-armed Attack Bikes. In the wastes they might meet all manner of aggressive wildlife from swarms of hairless mole-rats to giant acid-spitting leeches. Clashes between the rival drill-barons over particularly choice sumps are not uncommon. Two of the hundred-metre-long drill rigs in battle is a sight to behold as they clash like prehistoric beasts, monstrous drill bits rending into one another as their outriders circle like dervishes. The stakes are high and the fighting desperate. The gang of a losing rig will be reduced to scavenging and piracy, desperately seeking another rig to capture before their own fuel runs out. These skirmishes pale in comparison to the danger posed by Messia’s ever-present mutant hordes. Whatever catastrophe originally blotted out Messia left horrifying contagions that create vast populations of feral wasteland mutants. On the cool night side the mutants walk slowly with a shambling gait. As the night wears on, they bulk out and mutate monstrously, soon banding together to hunt for blood and warm red flesh to feed their unspeakable hunger. A moving rig is relatively safe, crushing its way through the mindless crowds, but when the rig stops to drill, the outriders must form a constantly moving protective ring to keep the mutants at bay. Curiously, the mutant hordes seem to be most drawn towards the dawn edge of Messia and undergo a strange transformation as they emerge into Xoson’s unrelenting glare. Their bloated flesh hisses and sizzles as the mutants wither into mummy-like scuttling things. Mutants found on the day-side are fast and ferocious, capable of using weapons and planning ambushes, and even of turning captured vehicles against their former owners. On the day-side, a rig is most vulnerable while moving, and its escorting vehicles probe ahead constantly looking for traps or deadfalls set by the devious mutants. The mutants migrate constantly towards the dusk edge where the fall of night drops. The day-side mutants must flee as chilling mists enwrap the land. After lying putrefying and insensible in the muck for a time their withered bodies rise again and the cycle continues as they begin their shuffling march towards the dawn. La Estrella Tirana La Estrella Tirana es un dañino fenómeno que aparece aleatoriamente a través del Vórtice, llevando muerte y destrucción donde quiera que aparezca, La llegada de la Estrella Tirana es u heraldo de la catástrofe. Su temible apariencia en los cielos es un terrible presagio para los Hechiceros, shamanes y conversadores espirituales por todos los Mundos Crepusculares. Quizá la Estrella Tirana no sea una verdadera estrella, después de todo, ya que su aspecto es el de una estrella de total negrura que eclipsa a las verdaderas estrellas que otorgan luz a los mundos, de forma que tan solo su chisporroteante corona es visible, en un eclipse total y perfecto. Sin embargo, la estrella emite su propia luz terrible, un malévolo centelleo que permite la visión sin que exista ninguna luz. Bajo la luz de la Estrella Tirana, los mundos son arrasados por extraños fenómenos. El tiempo puede correr hacia atrás, la materia inanimada puede adoptar una horrenda forma de vida, o los muertos pueden alzarse mientras horrendas plagas y oleadas de mutación incontrolada asedian a los supervivientes. Los esclavistas y los carroñeros suelen descender sobre los planetas atacados, que han quedado devastados y destrozados por el paso de la Estrella Diabólica hasta no resultar reconocibles. Las bandas de saqueadores que plagan el Sector Calixis cuentan historias acerca de los mundos que también se han visto asediados ocasionalmente por la Estrella Tirana. Dicen que algunas fuerzas en el Imperio sospechan que las fuerzas de los Poderes Ruinosos están implicadas en su manifestación. Sin embargo, ningún campeón o líder de partida de guerra dentro del Vórtice Aullante ha fanfarroneado acerca de dicha hazaña. Hasta la fecha, ni siquiera el Coro de la Montaña, en Q’Sal, ha conseguido descubrir los orígenes de la Estrella Tirana, y ni mucho menos lo qué es en realidad, a pesar de los muchos sacrificios hechos a sus señores. Se desconoce qué es lo que impulsa a la Estrella Tirana a lo largo de su ruta. Muchos creen que la Estrella Tirana es una entidad consciente, un dios o un demonio procedente del Vórtice Interior y que viaja a través de los Mundos Crepusculares. Algunos rezan para que su reino sea visitado por este heraldo de la perdición para que, según su credo, les ofrezca el verdadero don de la iluminación, de la purga, o del Caos desencadenado. Otros rezan para que su mundo sea perdonado, y sacrifican a sus primogénitos para apaciguar a la Estrella Tirana cuando brilla su luz negra en los cielos. Para muchos, la Estrella Tirana es tan sólo otro terror en una vida llena de extraños y terribles sucesos, y se esfuerzan por intentar continuar con su existencia y sobrevivir a su llegada lo mejor que puedan. La Cuna de Gato The Cat’s Cradle lies at the innermost reaches of the Gloaming Worlds, a tortured region of space heavily influenced by warps, currents raging at the boundary of the Inner Ring. The laws of the physical universe break down completely so close to the worlds of the Inner Ring and are usurped by daemonically-driven whimsy. The region is rife with worlds, some orbiting stars, some drifting alone in space. Many of them are illusory, others bear glittering civilisations that rise, expand, and disappear like soap bubbles, and most are mired in a fey, superstitious medievalism and completely unaware of the existence of anything beyond their own realm. Interstitial paths exist between the worlds here so its possible to literally walk from one to another. Possibly they are remnants of older paths rent from the Webway in the Fall of the Eldar, or perhaps more naturally occurring fractures in reality that can be exploited to move from place to place. Some Aethermancers have speculated that the Cat’s Cradle was formed by the collision of two star systems as they were drawn into the Screaming Vortex. They believe the death agonies of their inhabitants mired the area in its own complex set of reefs, calms and crosscurrents within the Vortex. Strange, daemon-inspired enclaves of various sorts exist in the Cradle, moving in some unknowable pattern from place to place. A few Sorcerers of great power choose to make their homes in the region and are greatly feared by its inhabitants. Those seeking the Inner Ring must pass through the Cat’s Cradle and the Sorcerers try to entrap any such petitioners out of sheer spite and petty malice. Unable to muster the courage to seek the deeper truths of the Vortex, the Sorcerers bar the route to others with webs of trickery and deceit. El Anillo Interior thumb|left|300px|Un [[Drones de Plaga|Dron de Plaga de Nurgle sobrevuela un mundo del Anillo Interior]] Más allá de la porosa burbuja exterior de los Mundos Crepusculares se encuentra la zona conocida como el Anillo Interior. Esta región del Vórtice Aullante representa una salvaje y fluctuante superposición entre la Disformidad y el Espacio Real, y los sistemas estelares que allí se encuentran existen en un blasfemo estado híbrido en el que ni las leyes de la naturaleza del reino material ni la anarquía de la Disformidad tienen el control absoluto. La realidad dentro del Anillo Interior es algo maleable, un medio híbrido forjado a partir de los deseos de los habitantes del Empíreo, y por aquellos pocos mortales con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para imponer sus propios deseos sobre la realidad. Existen seis mundos principales habitados dentro del Anillo Interior y numerosos otros planetas. Todos ellos están tan asediados por la furiosa tormenta que se encuentran incluso más allá de las ambiciones del más enloquecido señor de la guerra. Todos estos mundos existen en un salvaje estado de flujo. En ocasiones quedan tan inundados por el poder en bruto de la Disformidad que los demonios y otras criaturas del Inmaterium pueden moverse con libertad sobre ellos, y los enloquecidos deseos del Empíreo reinan de forma suprema. En otras ocasiones, la Disformidad parece retroceder o retirarse de ellos, y sus habitantes experimentan un dolorosamente breve periodo de relativa calma. Sin embrago, en realidad las mareas de la Disformidad siempre acaban por regresar, por lo que los mundos del Anillo Interior existen dentro de una especie de purgatorio, manteniéndose en el mismo filo del precipicio. Quizá algún día el Anillo Interior se colapsará y la Disformidad reclamará todos sus mundos para toda la eternidad. Algunos individuos dicen que los planetas del Anillo Interior y de más allá de este son un puñado de los Mundos Vírgenes de los antiguos Eldar, deformados hasta más allá de toda posibilidad de reconocerlos por el nacimiento de Slaanesh y la creación del Vórtice Aullante. Incontables susurradores de la Disformidad y prognosticadores arcanos han perdido su cordura y sus almas intentando adivinar tales cosas, y la mayoría de aquellos a los que aún les queda un fragmento de sentido común suelen evitar dicho conocimiento a todo coste. Aphexis Aphexis, el más exterior de los planetas principales del Anillo Interior, es un deprimente mundo de llanuras grises y medio muertas. Sus cielos no conocen ni el día ni la noche, y la estrella en torno al que orbita nunca llega a elevarse verdaderamente por encima del horizonte, sin importan donde esté situado el observador. Aphexis está habitado por una población bastante numerosa, cuyos integrantes son tan grises en cada aspecto de sus vidas como el planeta en el que habitan. El pueblo de Aphexis, desprovistos aparentemente de carácter individual, viven medias vidas, desplazándose arrastrando los pies por las cenicientas llanuras de su planeta y apenas interactuando los unos con los otros en absoluto. Muchos señores guerreros del Caos han impuesto su voluntad sobre el deprimente Aphexis, aunque pocas veces han encontrado el esfuerzo digno de valor. En muchos casos, los habitantes han sido acordonados y esclavizados, obligados a trabajar o luchar en nombre de sus nuevos e indiferentes señores. Se diría que la gente de Aphexis acepta estos giros del destino sin hacer comentarios, aunque le dan tan poco valor a sus vidas individuales que pronto suelen atraer sobre sí mismos las iras de sus supervisores. Aquellos que han esclavizado a los Aphexisianos han recurrido en condiciones a flagelar a miles de individuos hasta la muerte como un ejemplo para forzar a los demás a trabajar con más intensidad, aunque por lo general esos métodos no suelen conseguir mucho éxito. Melancholia The second major orb of the Inner Ring is a windswept planet beset by hailstorms and driving rains. Its peoples exist in a seemingly permanent state of misery, forced by the cruel whim of the denizens of the Warp to live their lives bereft of even the barest necessities of life. By some unnatural law, no stone may be set upon another on Melancholia, and so the population may never find respite from the driving, freezing winds that assail them every minute of their pitiful lives. Despite outward appearances to the contrary, the inhabitants of Melancholia harbour such desires as would make the most brazen of the Dark Prince of Chaos’ devotees blush. Inside, they seethe with lust and yearn to spill blood, yet their environs constantly dampen their lust and reduce their lives to cold misery and drudgery. It is said that to remove a man from Melancholia and take him elsewhere is to unleash the beast he has nurtured in his heart his entire life, and such men make the cruellest, most bloodthirsty, and most imaginatively blasphemous Champions of the Ruinous Powers in all existence. Mire Más allá de Melancholía se encuentra el planeta Mire, un fétido y húmedo planeta lleno de pantanos e interminables llanuras de absorbente lodo. Sus habitantes escarban en las apestosas profundidades de las marismas de lodo en busca del poco sustento que puedan encontrar, siempre recubierto con capas superpuestas de mugre incrustada y endurecida. Tan escasas son las fuentes de nutrición en Mire que cuando se descubre hasta la menor larva o raíz, tribus enteras entran en guerra con sus vecinas. Los incoherentes y bárbaros salvajes se descalabran mutuamente empleándolas valiosas rocas, o se arrastran los unos a los otros hacia las frías profundidades, en donde comparten una asquerosa y mutua muerte. En muchas ocasiones, los señores guerreros del Caos se han hecho con el control de tribus de Miranos, llevándoselos con ellos y forzándoles a servir como esclavos guerreros dentro de sus hordas. Los Miranos son brutalmente eficientes guerreros de infantería, famosos por su propensión a rajar las tripas de aquellos a los que matan, hundiendo los brazos dentro de los cadáveres en busca de los pedazos más sabrosos de carne, que se les niega en el mundo en el que nacieron. Mammon The world of Mammon is a rubble-strewn wasteland, its surface blasted by a war that has raged since the beginning of time. Mammon is bereft of natural resources and its populace is divided into two opposed factions, each coveting what riches the other has managed to amass over the millennia. The war is fought with every possible means, from blunt clubs made of the bones of the fallen to arcane technologies traded from other worlds within the Vortex. Yet, no ruse or stratagem has ever amounted to any gain other than that measured in the lives of the fallen. While the peoples of Mammon are amongst the most warlike and aggressive to be found anywhere in the galaxy, in outward appearance they are quite the opposite. Men and women go to war in the vestments of some debased clergy and bedecked with the symbols of the Imperial Creed. Their leaders are at once generals and demagogues, their glittering cloth of gold robes ragged and bloodstained. Clearly, some cruel jest of a truly cosmic scale must be at work on Mammon, for its inhabitants believe themselves true servants of the Emperor of Mankind|God-Emperor of Mankind. They offer praises to Him on Terra even as they slay one another and rob the bodies of anything that can be carried away. The cities of Mammon are constructed of loot taken from the enemy, teetering fortresses, and unsound towers of riches undreamed of forming the residence of the Cardinals-Militant. Such places rarely stand for long, however, as the eternal tides of war sweep them away. Furia Furia is a world of black skies above even blacker, depthless oceans, the preternaturally calm waters haunted by creatures that most believe to be some vile hybrid of beast and daemon. The populace clings to existence on ramshackle floating shanty-skiffs made from the flotsam and jetsam of the galaxy’s countless wars. How such debris washes up on Furia none can rationally explain. The people of Furia are adept at fashioning everything from junker warships to shelter-arks from the shells of burned-out tanks and the hulls of the wrecked starships that continuously bubble up from the depths. The people of Furia exist on the knife-edge of oblivion, fighting a battle for survival against the vile daemon leviathans that rise without warning from the glass-calm seas to drag entire floating towns to their deaths. Thousands of sucker-clad tentacles rear up from the waters and diamondsharp beaks snap and rend. Only those floating communities that have managed to salvage and repair functional ranged weaponry have a chance of surviving such attacks, using rusted old Heavy Stubbers and guttering Lascannons to keep the beasts at bay another day longer. La Tumba Ardiente Beyond Furia, the boiling energies of the Warp Storm intensify on the approach to the so-called Lower Vortex. The last of the major worlds of the Inner Ring encountered before reaching that boundary is the Flaming Tomb, a planet of blackened rock islands afloat on oceans of flaming lava. The air is filled with clouds of noxious gas so dense in places they can kill with a single breath. Tsunamis of raging magma rise up to swamp what little solid ground exists and when the tides of the Vortex wax and the screaming obscures all other sounds, beings of solid lava are said to rise from the searing seas and stalk the land, their footprints glowing orange in their passing. Needless to say, life on the world known as the Flaming Tomb is a brutal and often short affair. The population exists as feral refugees, each determined to hold on to what little territory they can win. The tribes of the Flaming Tomb are aided in their ceaseless battles by a caste of pyromancers able to manipulate fire in all its forms, and use it as a weapon against their enemies. The most powerful of these Sorcerers are able to summon firestorms capable of razing the lands of their foes to ashes and calling blazing comets to crash down from the burning skies. The services of the pyromancers of the Flaming Tomb are highly valued by the Chaos warlords of the Screaming Vortex, who will pay any price to have one at their side when marching to war against their foes. El Portal Prohibido Upon the sides of a black and blasted mountain torn from the surface of some long extinct world lies an imposing gate, wrought in psychoplastic pseudo-bone by the fair hands of long dead artisans and sealed from within so that none may pass. Numerous are the warlords who have raised millions-strong armies of deluded mortals, and expended them upon that unbreakable gate inflicting no more than a scratch. What lies beyond the gate can only be guessed at, but there are tales that it periodically opens to allow the passage of small troupes of warriors utterly dedicated to the defeat of Chaos in all its forms. Las Puertas del Momento All across the Screaming Vortex lies small irregularities, rip-tides, and eddies through which countless souls have attempted to journey and subsequently been lost. A few of these are genuinely linked to other places and, in the case of the Gates of Moment, other times. The Gates of Moment is actually a moon within the Screaming Vortex, one that orbits the worlds of the Inner Ring, randomly spinning from one world’s embrace to another at a moment. It is a normally unremarkable worldlet, with a harsh atmosphere and scrubland climate. However, what makes it fascinating is that this world seems to exist in multiple locations at once. Those wandering the surface of this world may randomly find themselves walking on the surface of the Gates of Moment deep within the Hadex Anomaly, across the galaxy in the Jericho Reach. Those within or near the Anomaly say the Gates of Moment has existed within the Anomaly for as long as they know and to walk across their moonlet’s surface may pitch them into the Screaming Vortex. Some travellers also claim that they have walked across the surface of the world and ended up in other parts of the galaxy, or even in other galaxies entirely. Nobody knows just how many times and places the Gates of Moment are truly linked to. It is said that the worlds swallowed up by the Hadex Anomaly exist in a time frame all their own and cause and effect follow no law there. Some travellers might find themselves visiting the ancient capital of the old Jericho Sector, Verronus itself, long before its fall. Others find themselves flung far into the future, into or beyond the final battle said to await the galaxy. One legend states that an obscure and secretive group of Imperial Inquisitors were consumed attempting to close the Gates of Moment permanently, though most dismiss such stories as myth. El Vórtice Inferior En el corazón del Vórtice Aullante se encuentra una región que desafía toda lógica y explicación. Aquellos que se encuentran inmersos en el saber de la Disformidad se refieren a esta zona como un lugar de helada calma, un ojo en torno al cual las incansables e imparables energías de la Tormenta Disforme rotan incesantemente. Sostienen asimismo que existe una multitud de mundos malditos en su interior, planetas completamente consumidos por las energías de la Disformidad. El llamado Vórtice Inferior es una zona del espacio en la que la materia en bruto del Caos está, si se presta atención y se cree a los videntes de la Disformidad, tan densamente compactada y concentrada que existe casi en estado sólido. En realidad, los marcos mortales de referencia no tienen por dónde empezar a la hora de conceptualizar tales fenómenos, y resulta dudoso que alguien que haya contemplado dicho lugar haya sobrevivido para relatar ninguna parte de su experiencia. Solo se tiene un conocimiento claro, aunque somero, de tres de los planetas atrapados en los confines de las profundidades del Vórtice Inferior, aunque sin ninguna duda existen muchísimos otros. Todos ellos son lo que los estudiosos del Imperio denominan "Mundos Demoníacos". No son tanto verdaderos planetas como son reinos sobrenaturales y etéreos que existen a la vez dentro, y más allá, del área del Espacio Real ocupada por el Vórtice Aullante. Están completamente sumergidos en la Disformidad, siendo uno con el Reino del Caos, y, por lo tanto, están sujetos a los deseos y voluntades de los Poderes Ruinosos. Estos mundos cambian y se reforman de forma constante dependiendo del resultado de las eternas y rugientes batallas que se producen entre los Dioses Oscuros. En un instante pueden ser llanuras a escala planetaria recubiertas de huesos resecos, y al siguiente pueden ser océanos de putrefacción. El tiempo no tiene significado alguno en el Vórtice Inferior, e incluso las percepciones subjetivas de cualquier espectador se ven deformadas y retorcidas hasta más allá de toda comprensión. Lo que puede parecer un día puede duran una era, mientras que una vida entera puede comenzar y acabar en un suspiro. El Vórtice Inferior es el hogar de dioses y demonios, y es suyo para hacer lo que deseen. Los mortales no tienen lugar aquí, al menos con vida, y el infortunio aguarda a aquellos que busquen imponer su voluntad sobre los habitantes de este lugar. Se dice que la frontera entre el Anillo Interior y el Vórtice Inferior está defendida por un grupo de Grandes Demonios, y que cualquier mortal que intente cruzar este símil de Rubicón debe encontrar una forma de rodearlos, teniendo que enfrentarse a la ira de un Devorador de Almas de Khorne y ser tentado más allá de la tolerancia de cualquier mortal por uno de los Guardianes de Secretos de Slaanesh. Tras ello, deberá sobreponerse a las más virulentas plagas que una de las Grandes Inmundicias de Nurgle pueda crear y, finalmente, resistir a la locura destructora de la realidad de un Señor del Cambio al servicio de Tzeentch. Dichas pruebas pueden tomar un millar de formas diferentes, y nunca se parecen entre sí. Muchas de ellas acaban con la completa destrucción del alma del intruso, pero unos pocos reciben permiso para penetrar en el Vórtice Inferior y adentrarse en el propio Reino del Caos. Crucible The first of the known Daemon Worlds within the Lower Vortex is known to Warp-seers and Heretics as Crucible, and it is a realm of pain and torment beyond anything even the most debased of mortals can imagine. This pain, so it is said, is born of that experienced by the original denizens of the Heaven-worlds at the moment their existence was ended and, no matter which of the Chaos Powers is in the ascendance, that pain is so relentlessly intense it can never be erased. The nature of Crucible depends on which of the Dark Gods and their daemon legions has control over it. When Khorne is in the ascendance, it is a realm of crude violence and savage anger meted out on the souls of mortals who died in battle. When Slaanesh rules, the violence is enacted tenderly, as a gift between lovers. When Nurgle gains power over the Daemon World, the entrapped souls experience an eternity of decay and rebirth. When Tzeentch resides on Crucible, the pain is that of sanity torn asunder as the self is lost amidst seas of madness. Contrition Beyond Crucible lies what many believe to be the penultimate world of the Screaming Vortex: Contrition. The realm exists as a daemonic city, its structure continuously cast down and rebuilt as each of the Dark Gods gains and loses ascendancy. Daemons are said to hold court in the City of Contrition, concocting the most imaginative lies they whisper into the hearts of mortals. It is said that the entire daemonic metropolis resounds to the cacophonous lies of its otherworldly populace, the daemons vying continuously with one another to invent ever-more-preposterous schemes to ensnare the souls of Mankind. Those mortals entrapped by the daemons’ duplicity are said to be dragged back to Contrition, to be imprisoned within the dungeons deep in its bowels. What fate awaits such entrapped souls in those grim oubliettes is beyond the imagining of even the most Warp-touched Heretic. El Corazón Helado En el mismo núcleo del Vórtice Aullante descansa el Mundo Demoníaco que las leyendas denominan el Corazón Helado. Si Crucible y Contrition se encuentran más allá de la experiencia de los mortales, entonces el Corazón Helado es algo totalmente desconocido, aunque numerosos, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones contradictorios, mitos y visiones hacen referencia a su naturaleza. Algunos dicen que se trata de un reino habitado por las sombras de los más viles de los traidores, tiempo atrás poderosos héroes cuyas almas han sido destruidas por sus impías acciones, y que hoy en día existen como restos insustanciales y consumidos por siempre de lo que fueron en el pasado. Otros dicen que en el Corazón Helado el eterno enfrentamiento entre los Dioses Oscuros se mantiene en perfecto equilibrio, y es por eso que la propia Disformidad se mantiene eternamente inmóvil. Otros han llegado a proclamar que el Corazón Helado es el cementerio de antiguos dioses, tierra consagrada sobre la que nadie, salvo los inmortales, es capaz de caminar. En realidad, todas estas teorías pueden ser ciertas a la vez, y a la vez estar completamente equivocadas. Sea cual sea el caso, las mentes mortales nunca podrán llegar a comprender y entender la verdad, y seguir manteniendo la cordura. Existe una leyenda que habla del Corazón Helado. Se dice que en el centro de dicho planeta se encuentra la desconocida dinamo que mantiene al Vórtice en su perpetuo estado de movimiento. Incluso se cuenta que si alguien consiguiera dominar tal poder, podría aquietar porciones del Vórtice, permitiendo que las flotas y los ejércitos puedan escapar de sus garras y puedan lanzarse para conquistar y saquear el reino del Emperador Cadáver. Espacio Atormentado Bajo la segunda transgresión fluvial del Vórtice Aullante una gruesa cinta de flujo disforme señala la ubicación conocida como el Espacio Atormentado. Las leyendas cuentas que los dioses, que se aburrían de sus juegos, se frustraron por las fronteras de su terreno de juegos y, para crear más espacio, lanzaron un planeta fuera del Vórtice abriendo un rasgón en las revueltas corrientes de la Disformidad, que aún existe hoy en día. Los Altos Brujos-Videntes de Velklir, en Q'sal, mantienen que dicha afirmación es un sin sentido, y que sus cálculos claramente indican la existencia de una entidad en la Zancada del Gigante. Creen que la anomalía es creada por el lento pulso del Poder del Caos durmiente conocido como Mystolarampharr, el Cardenal de las Horas Perdidas. Ciertamente, el grito psíquico habitual del Vórtice disminuye hasta ser un sordo y regular latido en las cercanías del Espacio Atormentado, un pulso que se incrementa cuanto más se acerque una nave estelar a la propia anomalía. En el Espacio Real, el Espacio Atormentado tiene el aspecto de una nebulosa del color de una magulladura, atravesada por velos, finos como la gasa, de materia exótica eyectada de las Fisuras Disformes temporales que infectan la región. Entre estos rasgones en la realidad pueden verse entidades que revolotean, similares a duendecillos, que intentan atraer a las naves a la destrucción enviando llamadas y peticiones falsas de ayuda. La Zancada del Gigante es una tumultuosa y altamente peligrosa región en la que penetrar, en la que las impredecibles corrientes cruzadas y remolinos de la Disformidad están ocupadas en barrer a cualquier nave desprevenida hacia las garras inexorables del Vórtice. Un valeroso y determinado capitán armado con las cartas estelares adecuadas o disponiendo del beneficio de un patronazgo por parte de un demonio, puede pasar a través de estos peligros hasta encontrar la verdadera entrada al flujo de la Disformidad en el Espacio Atormentado. Navegando exitosamente a través de la veloz catarata de energía, es posible reducir el tiempo de tránsito de meses o semanas a días o incluso horas. Algunas áreas del Vórtice Aullante a las que sería totalmente imposible llegar de otra forma pueden ser alcanzadas a través del Espacio Atormentado por aquellos con el coraje necesario para correr el riesgo de realizar el viaje. Algunos susurran que, si se alcanzan las intersecciones adecuadas, incluso puede ser posible el aprovechar el impulso generado por la corriente para escapar por completo del Vórtice. Se dice que la Pirata Vidente Zegule la Roja dirigió una flota de naves de guerra a través del Espacio Atormentado para levar a cabo asaltos en tres ocasiones diferentes antes de desaparecer repentinamente sin dejar rastro tras una discusión con el guía demoníaco con el que había sellado un pacto de protección. A pesar de las potenciales recompensas, solo los esclavistas, piratas y contrabandistas más desesperados o con exceso de confianza navegan con regularidad a través del Espacio Atormentado. Muchas naves que han realizado el intento han acabado lamentándolo al quedar atrapadas. La región entera está repleta de cascos destrozados que emergen de las mareas de la Disformidad durante una hora, un día o un año. Enjambres de carroñeros se ven atraídos a la región para saquear las naves perdidas, que en ocasiones se encuentran repletas de bienes y tesoros procedentes de mundos distantes. Con mayor frecuencia los carroñeros se convierten a su vez en víctimas cuando sus destartaladas naves se ven atrapadas en la cruel resaca y arrastradas hacia su destrucción. La Espiral Ascendente Esta imprevisible marea del Vórtice Aullante ha sido descrita como una subcorriente que conecta el Vórtice Inferior y los Mundos Crepusculares. Aunque los viajeros pueden atravesarlo y viajar por ella, solo es posible recorrerla en una dirección, desde el Vórtice Inferior hacia los Mundos Crepusculares, y no en dirección contraria. De vez en cuando un mortal, que ha visitado el Vórtice Inferior y ha mirado a su oscura faz, aparece en el extremo superior de la Espiral Ascendente. Aunque muchos de dichos individuos son poco más que enloquecidos, algunos están dotados de poder y conocimiento que solo puede concederse a aquellos que se han relacionado con los sirvientes de mayor rango de los Poderes Ruinosos, y han superado todas y cada una de las pruebas a las que se han tenido que enfrentar. Estos individuos albergan un odio especial hacia los ciudadanos del Imperio del Hombre, e invariablemente buscan como conseguir reunir una Cruzada Negra y llevar muerte y destrucción a los Dominios del Hombre en una orgía de derramamiento de sangre capaz de destruir la Galaxia. Los que habitan allí Aunque pueda parecer imposible para los escribas y estudiosos del Imperio, hay quien vive e incluso medra dentro del Vórtice Aullante. Muchos son los habitantes de los mencionados mundos, y en muchas ocasiones están atrapados en su solitario orbe, en espacial los salvajes habitantes de los muchos mundos de tipo primitivo que salpican el Vórtice. Estos últimos se describen junto con sus respectivos planetas. Sin embargo, también hay quien viaja a través de las estrellas, que disponen del poder y la resolución para viajar de planeta en planeta. Entre estos últimos, los más importantes son las muchas partidas de guerra del Caos que habitan en el Vórtice Aullante. Partidas de guerra del Caos del Vórtice Aullante Las partidas de guerra del Caos del Vórtice Aullante son un grupo dispar y variado, guerreros harapientos que se encuentran y trabajan juntos a causa del destino o de la simple y ciega suerte, luchando juntos para cumplir con los fines comunes o hacer avanzar sus propias agendas privadas. Al igual que el propio Vórtice, no tienen un tamaño definido de antemano, y no existe un recuento del número de partidas de guerra que vagabundean por él. No hay nada que defina específicamente a las partidas de guerra del Caos, ni ningún molde arquetípico del que surjan. Sin embargo, todas ellas comparten una serie de características similares. Las partidas de guerra suelen ser pequeñas, estando integradas por un número de miembros que puede ir desde un grupo reducido a varias docenas de personas. Aunque una partida de guerra podría aumentar de tamaño con facilidad, esto ha ocurrido muy pocas ocasiones en el Vórtice Aullante de hoy en día. Esto es debido a que la mayoría de las partidas de guerra suelen formarse porque sus miembros comparten fines o ambiciones similares, o consideran el unirse a la partida de guerra como una oportunidad de hacer avanzar sus propias metas. Dichos individuos suelen ser en muchas ocasiones orgullosos e independientes. Una vez se cumplen sus objetivos, la partida de guerra puede fragmentarse y dividirse, y sus miembros emprenden su propio camino de acuerdo con sus deseos. Dado que las partidas de guerra del Vórtice Aullante son infinitamente variadas, también lo son aquellos que se unen a ellas. Más allá de su estatus compartido como parias y renegados del Imperio, los miembros pueden ser casi cualquier cosa, desde un poderoso Marine Espacial del Caos de una de las Legiones Traidoras, a un salvaje jefe guerrero de un planeta bárbaro. Sin embargo, un rasgo que todos ellos comparten es que todos ellos son individuos increíblemente competentes. La despiadada y peligrosa vida de una partida de guerra errante considera que aquellos que no pueden cuidar de sí mismos deberían ser reducidos a pedazos por sus iguales, algo que ocurre literalmente en muchos casos. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando un individuo o unos cuantos individuos selectos pueden alzarse para comandar una partida de guerra, ya sea a través de la fuerza de las armas o la fuerza de su voluntad. Tales individuos suelen ser líderes carismáticos o letales guerreros, pero si consiguen alcanzar el éxito, verán como en poco tiempo empiezan a unirse guerreros bajo su estandarte en la partida de guerra. Con el tiempo, partidas de guerra completas, e incluso mundos enteros o flotas piratas, acabarán por unirse a su causa. Finalmente, en caso de que su poder y reputación crezcan lo suficiente, estos líderes pueden llegar a disponer de ejércitos enteros bajo su mando, preparados para desencadenar sangrientas guerras a gran escala por toda la Galaxia. Es de esta forma cómo nacen las Cruzadas Negras. Conflictos entre Partidas de Guerra Muchos ciudadanos del Imperio de la Humanidad tienen la impresión de que los ejércitos del Caos are son una fuerza de combate unificada, Sin embargo, esto no podría ser más diferente a la realidad, ya que las Fuerzas del Caos muchas veces son un grupo fracturado y desorganizado, compuesto por partidas de guerra y mantenidas unidas por alianzas de conveniencia. Los habitantes del Vórtice Aullante no pueden ser reunidos en un rebaño, han de ser dirigidos. Ocasionalmente, un líder podrá obtener el suficiente poder como para atraer a más guerreros bajo su estandarte. Estos raramente muestran cualquier clase de sentido de lealtad o devoción por el Caos, sino que prefieren luchar por su propia gloria y autopreservación. Un poderoso caudillo podría conseguir ser lo bastante temible que la muerte a manos de un enemigo pudiera ser una alternativa mucho más preferible a la destrucción segura a manos de dicho líder. Los recursos y gloria que un Hereje puede obtener es también un poderoso acicate. Muchos se ven atraídos a jurar lealtad a uno de estos líderes para ayudar a progresar a sus propios objetivos. Un almirante rebelde podría ofrecer sus fuerzas para colaborar en una incursión campaña de larga duración por un precio. Sus servicios podrían ser adquiridos con una promesa de beneficios y recursos que ayudaran a cumplir con sus propias metas. Los guerreros pueden querer honrar a sus señores de la guerra, matando al enemigo como muestra de servicio y lealtad. La bandera bajo la que luchas estos rebeldes no tiene ninguna importancia. Lo único que tiene alguna medida de importancia es la masacre y la carnicería en sí. Esto es lo que hace que, para los observadores del Imperio de la Humanidad, las Fuerzas del Caos parezcan estar unificadas. Los traidores luchan en ejércitos, recibiendo órdenes de comandantes y operando como una sola fuerza, aunque no son inmunes a las luchas iniciadas por la simple discordia. Las partidas de guerra del interior del Vórtice Aullante suelen enfrentarse en crueles conflictos las unas contra las otras. Los recursos son escasos y el derramamiento de sangre suele ser el único medio para conseguir algunos bienes valiosos. La existencia de rivalidades y venganzas entre partidas de guerra que operan en el mismo planeta o sistema estelar. De hecho, lo que si resulta extraño es que no se enfrenten entre sí de forma continua. Solo a través del carismático o terrorífico liderazgo de un poderoso Campeón del Caos es posible forzarlas para que trabajen juntas. Los ataques piratas no resultan tampoco extraños. Una partida de guerra puede atacar a otra tan sólo para robarles algunos recursos, llevándose lo que quieren y provocando tanto daño como sea posible en el proceso. En ocasiones, dos o más partidas de guerra pueden llegar a las manos a la hora de discutir acerca de los derechos de explotación de un recurso en concreto, como un manufactorium. Estas guerras suelen ser rápidas y brutales, cuyos ataques están dirigidos a acabar con los líderes y las defensas de cada una de ellas. El no pensar de antemano cómo atacar suele causar que el objetivo deseado acabe convirtiéndose en ruinas abrasadas y humeantes, inútiles hasta para el vencedor del conflicto. El deseo de hacerse con los recursos de un adversario mucho más poderoso es una razón común para que una partida de guerra se reúna por primera vez y cobre forma. Los grupos dispares y los solitarios pueden necesitar la ayuda de otros para poder llevar a cabo una campaña de larga duración contra un enemigo mucho más exitoso, y generalmente mejor armado. Aunque estas alianzas suelen tener una vida bastante corta, también pueden ser el comienzo de un arreglo mucho más permanente. Una partida de guerra que ascienda por la senda del poder mediante la explotación de recursos suele basarse generalmente en sus propias riquezas para poder luchar, prometiendo a los mercenarios una parte de los beneficios de sus conquistas o el otorgarles ayuda en un futuro. Aunque las pequeñas discordias acerca de baratijas pueden ayudar a crear una buena cantidad de partidas de guerra, las diferencias en ideología también pueden provocar el conflicto. Aquellos individuos que se sienten justificados en su derecho a conquistar suelen tener que enfrentarse a otros con los mismos objetivos. Aunque aquellos que se ven motivados por el poder o los recursos temporales pueden ser forzados a retirarse o se les puede acobardar, un enemigo que tenga un propósito mucho más puro y simple debe ser completamente aniquilado. Sin embargo, entre las diversas partidas de guerra existen algunas que, incluso hoy en día, luchan por conseguir la supremacía en el Vórtice. Cualquiera que quiera hacerse con el poder y controlar el Vórtice acabará teniendo que enfrentarse a ellos o perecer. La Partida de Guerra de Sektoth thumb|300px|Sekthoth, el "Susurrador de Mentiras", líder de la [[Partida de Sektoth|partida de guerra de Sektoth]] Sektoth "el Susurrador de Mentiras" es un maestro manipulador, y el líder de una partida de guerra de Marines Espaciales del Caos de comportamiento pirata. Tanto él como los Mil Hijos de la Partida de Guerra de Sektoth a su mando atacan sin previo aviso contra cualquiera que tenga los recursos que necesite para llevar a cabo su investigación acerca de la Rúbrica de Arhiman. Docenas de psíquicos menores han caído bajo su influencia, intercambiando su habilidad marcial por el honor de arrodillarse al pie de la túnica de Sektoth. Su partida de guerra es bastante grande, con centenares de guerreros Astartes de élite que solo le obedecen a él, y miles de soldados menores dispuestos a morir según sus órdenes. Cuando Sektoth desea hacerse con las posesiones de otra partida de guerra, suele actuar de forma rápida y decisiva. Su Fragata Ligera, la Inflexible, entra en órbita y se esconde detrás de un cuerpo estelar cercano. Entonces, despliega a sus psíquicos entre la población local para entorpecer las operaciones rutinarias de su objetivo. Sus subordinados le reportan informes telepáticamente, recolectando información mientras realizan sabotajes. Lo que ocurra a continuación nunca es igual de una vez para otra. Sektoth suele preferir utilizar tácticas que vuelven al enemigo contra sí mismo. En cierta ocasión, consiguió el suficiente poder para enloquecer a un planeta entero con una sola palabra susurrada en las mentes de todos los ciudadanos. Estos métodos no son excluyentes, ya que no teme usar métodos más directos. Sektoth redujo los Jardines de la Delicia Exquisita a ciénagas apoderándose de un Destructor clase Iconoclasta y estrellando la barcaza de un kilómetro de eslora en un océano del lado opuesto del mundo, acabando de paso en el proceso con las pautas climáticas del planeta. Tras estos supuestamente aleatorios actos violentos, Sektoth cosecha los objetivos que busca y deja que los cuervos y carroñeros de la Galaxia se queden con los huesos. Muchas veces, los recursos gastados por la Partida de Sektoth superan con creces al supuesto beneficio. Por misteriosas que puedan resultar sus acciones, sin embargo, se ve guiado por una oscura resolución, además de disponer de recursos otorgados por un increíblemente poderoso benefactor, cuyos nefastos fines permanecen ocultos. Capitán Korgin, el Saqueador de Mundos El Capitán Korgin es conocido por muchos nombres: La Parca de los Mundos Crepusculares, el Campeón de los Fosos Oscuros, la Sombra Duelista o el Saqueador de Mundos, entre otros, que son temidos en todo el Vórtice Aullante. El temido pirata comanda un grupo de naves de guerra que viajan de planeta en planeta, peleando y saqueando a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Hasta el momento sus éxitos han sido muchos, y sus riquezas han aumentado de forma acorde. Sin embargo, cada victoria solo incrementa su sed de conquista. Korgin dirige su escuadrón desde el puente de su Crucero clase carnicería, el Adversarius Aeternam. Sin embargo, la columna vertebral de su flota son una pareja de Cruceros Ligeros clase Hellbringer, naves especializadas de asalto planetario fabricados en planetas controlados por el Caos como Iniquity y los astilleros de la Hélice Irregular. El Rapere y el Praedus están bien equipados para asaltar y saquear planetas, disponiendo de poderosos cañones proeles de bombardeo, bahías de lanzamiento llenas de cazas Swiftdeath, y Cápsulas de Desembargo clase Dreadclaw colocadas en la columna vertebral de la nave, llenas de aullantes hordas de saqueadores piratas compuestas por Berserkers de Khorne. Cuando el señor de la guerra llega a un planeta, solo les ofrece una oportunidad de rendición incondicional. En caso de que la acobardada población acepta, Korgin honra su rendición. Aunque sea un devoto del Dios de la Sangre, cree que solo deberían mandarse al trono de su señor los cráneos de los adversarios dignos. Aquellos que se rinden no entran en dicha categoría, y él y sus hombres simplemente se dedican a saquear objetos de valor, suministros y esclavos para llenar sus bodegas e irse. Sin embargo, Korgin suele tener como política el llevarse siempre algo de valor de los mundos que saquea, ya sea un antiguo artefacto, esclavizar a un querido líder, o hacerse con famosos documentos tenidos en alta estima. Hace esto solo para intentar espolear a dicho planeta para que la siguiente vez se planteen pelear. Si un mundo plantea resistencia, Korgin desencadena contra él la totalidad de las fuerzas a su disposición. Aplasta a sus adversarios con una astucia despiadada, empleando rápidos y salvajes ataques dirigidos contra las defensas, arrasando después el planeta con sus saqueadores. Otorga a sus enemigos el que considera el máximo honor, una oportunidad de luchar y de lograr una noble muerte en combate. En ocasiones, la muerte les suele llegar de manos de su propia espada. Sin embargo, en ocasiones Korgin se encuentra con un guerrero especialmente dotado, al que le ofrece una oportunidad de unirse a su partida de guerra. Korgin interrumpe los saqueos solo para regresar a la Hélice Irregular, en donde posee varios refugios entre las rocas. Antiguos y terribles juramentos le niegan el poder saquear los mundos de la Hélice, por lo que disfruta de una tensa tregua con muchos de sus ciudadanos. Sin embargo, dentro de sus fortalezas-asteroide, dispone de un tesoro acumulado de los saqueos realizados en innumerables mundos. Korgin busca obtener suficientes riquezas como para atraer a un vasto ejército a su causa dentro del Vórtice Aullante, con el que conquistar a cualquiera que se atreva a oponerse a él. Con el Vórtice unido a sus espaldas, busca crear su propio imperio entre los vulnerables mundos del Sector Calixis, el Imperio de Korgin, el Saqueador de Mundos. Soloria la Semiciega Soloria la Semiciega, una refugiada del Imperio, manifestó sus poderes psíquicos a una joven edad. Cuando la Inquisición fue a por ella, sus padres presentaron resistencia, y fueron abatidos ante sus ojos. Se abalanzó sobre los asesinos, gritando llena de furia, pero los Soldados de Asalto Inquisitoriales la sometieron de manera brutal con las culatas de sus Rifles Inferno. Soloria perdió aquel día dos cosas: su ojo izquierdo y cualquier lealtad que pudiera haber sentido por el Imperio del Hombre. Empleando la astucia, el engaño y sus recientemente encontrados poderes, Logró escapar de la Nave negra antes de que dejara Scintilla. Viajando en diversas naves como polizona, acabó por encontrarse viajando a bordo de un carguero errante en la Fauce cuando el Vórtice Aullante se hinchó y apartó de su curso a la desafortunada nave. Sin embargo, morir no estaba en el destino de Soloria. El transporte se estrelló en las profundidades del Vórtice, en el Mundo Oceánico de Furia. Logró escapar del destrozado derelicto, solo para ser rescatada por una de las barcazas de vagabundos que viajaba por los océanos. Incluso entonces, su destino pudo haber estado sellado. Las vidas de los habitantes de Furia suelen medirse en breves periodos, a veces unos pocos y cortos años, pero de nuevo el destino pareció tenerle reservado algo especial a Soloria. Cuando los demoníacos leviatanes llegaron para devorar la barcaza a bordo de la cual estaba Soloria, estos la encontraron en la proa de la nave, A uno de ellos le aplastó el cráneo con un simple gesto. A otro lo destrozó con un terrible relámpago, abrasando la carne y los huesos. El tercero cargó contra ella, sólo para detenerse cuando ella se hizo con su mente simplona. Soloria envió a su nueva mascota a las profundidades del abismo oceánico para reflotar el pecio del transporte en el que había llegado. Sus recientemente adquiridos sirvientes a bordo de la barcaza aceptaron con gusto el ayudarla a recuperar una cierta capacidad de vuelo interestelar y, tras muchos años de trabajo, consiguieron salir de Furia, para no volver jamás. Hoy en día, Soloria vagabundea por el Vórtice con una única meta en su mente, obtener venganza del Imperio que le robó su familia y su vida. Reúne a su alrededor a otros compañeros parias del Imperio, en especial aquellos que también fueron capturados por las Naves Negras. Con el tiempo logrará reunir suficiente poder como para asaltar el Sector Calixis. Su meta es Scintilla, ya que desea ver arder el Palacio del Tricornio de la Inquisición ante su dañada vista. Vorxec Calvarius Within the ranks of the Loyalist Adeptus Astartes, it is the Chaplain’s duty to not only tend the souls of his Chapter's Battle-Brothers, but to walk among them as a living reminder that they are the Angels of Death, that they are destruction made manifest. To stir the hearts of his fellow Space Marines a Chaplain recites the Catechisms of Hate, prayers and proverbs extolling the Space Marine and his role as death incarnate. For most members of the Adeptus Astartes, these directives are but a means to an end, their particular method of safeguarding the Imperium of Man against the manifold threats of Xenos, Heretic, and Daemon. For Vorxec Calvarius, former Chaplain of the Silver Skulls Chapter, death and destruction are the ends for which he was made the means. When he was but a Battle-Brother, Calvarius was a man dedicated to not only thwart the enemies of Mankind, but to annihilate them wholly. His fervor made him a sure candidate for the Reclusiam and within the span of a few decades he was made Chaplain. However, during his second standard century of service, Calvarius participated in the purging of the Plague World of Horestis, commanding a half-company of Silver Skulls. Horestis was a world infused by Chaos, dedicated wholly to Nurgle, the Lord of Decay. Fighting across the fungal-ridden Rot Fields, and purging the corroded spires of Hive Tortentus, Calvarius watched his fellow Space Marines drop around him, consumed by the virulent plagues. When the Warp rifts opened, and the legions of Nurgle spewed forth, Calvarius fought them with Crozius Arcanum|Crozius and Bolter, even as his brothers fell to the corroded blades of the foe. Finally, Calvarius stood alone, surrounded by masses of Nurgle’s horde. As the chuckling bulk of a Great Unclean One approached, Calvarius finally went down on one knee. If the daemon thought Calvarius was submitting, it was mistaken, for the Chaplain knelt to contact the warships in orbit. The cloud-wracked sky shattered, sundered by a ferocious barrage of missiles. Each missile’s warhead contained the tools of Exterminatus, the dreaded Life-Eater Virus, and the epicentre of the strike centred on Calvarius and the Great Unclean One. The virus consumed all life on the world, releasing so much putrid methane as products of decay into the atmosphere that the very air caught fire and burned out. The Imperial warships left Horestis, secure in the knowledge that nothing had survived. But they were wrong. Alone amongst an entire world, even amongst the daemonic legions that had assailed it, Vorxec Calvarius somehow survived. He lay crippled and near death for forty-nine days, sustained by his own formidable will and by something else, some dark force that would not let him pass. As he lay there, the Reclusiarch was overcome by a glorious revelation. The Imperium and all life in the galaxy ultimately served the Lord of Decay. All life died, and if bringing death was his sacred calling, why should he not do so in the name of he who was responsible for the ultimate death of all? Vorxec Calvarius knew from that moment onward that his loyalty lay not with the Emperor of Mankind, crumbling on his Golden Throne, but with the Lord of Flies, Father Nurgle himself. At that moment he rose from where he lay, his body miraculously healed but a new fever burning within his mind. As if guided by fate, a Renegade reaver vessel had recently arrived in orbit, hoping to salvage what they could from the Dead World. Vorxec killed the landing party, then returned to their ship, demanding passage on pain of death. For several decades he wandered the galaxy, from one outbreak of pestilence to the next, collecting a multitude of plagues that he might spread their contagion throughout the realms of Men and alien. Vorxec has now gathered to him a small band of able warriors, each a host to innumerable afflictions. He has returned to his place as spiritual leader and his liturgies of pestilence and catechisms of infection stir in the zealous hearts of his followers. With his devoted retinue in tow, he plies the stars, from world to world, system to system, miring the galaxy in vicious epidemics. La leyenda de los Necrones In the deepest catacombs of the Temple of Lies on Kymeris, recorded prophecies of the oldest High Oracles tell of an ancient starfaring race that spanned the galaxy long before Mankind stood upright on the plains of ancient Terra. This race fought a war in the heavens with another, even more powerful race, the mythical Old Ones. Who won and lost is not told by the prophecies, but it is said at the end of the war the first race sealed themselves across the galaxy in vast Tomb Worlds. There they sleep, until a time preordained by their lord, at which point they will awaken to reclaim what once was theirs. The prophesy only adds that the sleeping race has no truck with the Warp, and despises its chaotic movements and influence on reality. It closes with a single word, written by a different hand than the remainder of the prophecy: Necron. Aetehk el Vigilante thumb|left|300px|Un [[Líder Supremo Necrón se enfrenta a un Campeón del Caos]]Legends of the infamous are currency on many worlds within the Screaming Vortex. It is often unnecessary to differentiate truth from fiction, as the heralds of the Dark Gods may weave reality from lies. Rare is one who would wish his name to be spoken in whispers, instead fealty is demanded in endless tales of conquest. Aetehk the Watcher desires no notoriety. His armies of glimmering living metal soldiers descend in silence to tear the matter from their victims. His name is spoken in fearful gasps by the downtrodden. No matter how cruel their masters, the arrival of Aetehk is a fate worse than anything their own lords could conjure. It is said that those devoured by the pale green light of his agents are not simply disintegrated -- their souls are destroyed, shaved bit by bit from the whole. When the Necron forces of Aetehk descend upon a planet they leave few survivors, but through a few eyewitness accounts and the divination of seers, the signs of his arrival are the backbone of many myths. Only one man has reported to have seen Aetehk himself, and his name is said to have been dredged from the prophecies of the High Oracle of the Temple of Lies on Kymeris and pieced together via the diligent studies of Armat’Hek, Sorcerer-Champion of the Thousand Sons Legion. However, this creature features heavily in prophetic visions and apocryphal legends of destruction and massacre. The first part of every story begins the same way. A band of soldiers stop to rest and, as they do, the sands around them erupt. Iron skeletons with long flensing blades for fingers slaughter the warriors. One soldier manages to escape, running on foot to the nearest town. He expires from fear after delivering his last dire warning. “Beware the Flayed Ones.” The second act of the tale often involves a large city. As terrified refugees arrive from the outlying towns, the lords of the city begin to grow increasingly concerned with the attacks. As they prepare to defend themselves from an attack from the outlying territory, they are descended upon from above. Pyramids of living metal, Monoliths, float down from the sky. Glowing portals open within their surface and hundreds of undying steel soldiers march forth from within, impossible numbers for the vessel’s small hold. The city is lost, those few who survive describe their brethren torn apart by blasts of energy, every molecule pulled one by one from their bodies. The final part of the tale varies based on the location and the person telling the tale, though every version tells of insectile creatures moving amongst the ruins, hunting and gathering metals and other materials. The creatures described in the third act always vary in size, wildly switching from hordes of tiny scarab-like creatures that cover the ground in a skittering wave, to massive floating spiders with rending claws, to sinuous monsters able to move through solid matter. Only one version of the legends has anyone communicating with these spectres. In this version, Lord Vorsk of the Dagger Tongues -- and cunning schemer -- fights the legions of living metal warriors to a standstill before encountering Aetehk himself. It was said Vorsk was able to reason with Aetehk, the two joining forces to purge the Space Hulk Last Damnation of its secrets and riches. The truth of the matter is possibly more and less sinister at the same time. Aetehk is indeed a Necron Overlord, a powerful and dangerous leader of his kind. Aetehk’s motives are still unknown, as are the reasons he would operate within the Screaming Vortex in the first place, but he is simply harvesting resources. Many attempts to triangulate his armies' location have proven fruitless. The only warnings of where he will strike come from the Choir on the Mountain, a cadre of Warp-seers ensconced on Q’Sal.Their discordant voices silence for a moment, and then in toneless cadence they speak an indecipherable set of co-ordinates.They then return to their endless maelstrom of tones, but exactly five verses (roughly six months) later, Aetehk’s forces decimate a location. If the coordinate system sung by the Choir on the Mountain could ever be unravelled, it is possible that Aetehk himself could be defeated...or even bargained with. Los Eldar Oscuros thumb|270px|Un Guerrero de las [[Cábala|Cábalas de los Eldar Oscuros, armado con un Rifle Cristalino y una cuchilla envenenada]]The dark paths of the Eldar Webway wind from one end of the galaxy to the other. While vast tracts of space are sealed behind runebound portals not even a Chaos God may pass through, other zones forbidden to the bulk of the galaxy are accessible by those with the means to do so. The Screaming Vortex is one such place, few Craftworld Eldar or Exodites would consider setting foot within its churning depths unless perhaps the fate of his entire species hung in the balance. However, there are other Eldar who have no compulsions about entering such places. The Dark Eldar of Commorragh, a cruelly beautiful people who exist in a time and place outside of reality, slip through the ragged weft and weave of reality to emerge wherever their vile whims draw them. The Screaming Vortex is one such place. While no mere human has ever witnessed the process, it is surmised by the hell-seers of the Vortex that the Dark Eldar gain entry to the region not via the 13th Station of Passage in the Koronus Expanse, but by way of the place called the Forbidden Portal. Plenty of humans, as well as other sentient beings, have witnessed the process of the Dark Eldar passing from the Screaming Vortex -- for they come to scour the worlds of the Warp Storm for slaves. The feral peoples on many worlds in the Vortex are hearty, hale, and often competent and dangerous combatants. Those the Dark Eldar can enslave are dragged through the Forbidden Portal and back to the Dark City of Commorragh within the Labyrinthine Dimension of the Webway. There, the lucky few gain a quick death. The majority are condemned to fuel the Dark Eldar’s eternal thirst for pain and suffering, or thrust into the fighting arenas of the Wyches as entertainment for the wicked masses. However, the Dark Eldar see the Screaming Vortex as far more than a fertile supply of slaves. To many of the decadent, jaded, and often incredibly ancient Dark Eldar, nothing thrills their withered souls quite like a challenge. The warbands of the Screaming Vortex contain skilled and dangerous warriors (and devious plotters), and hunting them down and bringing them to battle is likely guaranteed to thrill the rotting heart of the most decadent Archon. Those Dark Eldar groups that routinely pass through the Forbidden Portal can be split into two main bodies. The first is the Kabal of Crimson Woe, a Kabal engaged in the ceaseless battle for power within the Dark City. Outwardly, the Kabal swears fealty to Asdrubael Vect, the supremely cruel master of Commorragh, yet some have questioned their objectives in coming to the Screaming Vortex. Perhaps they seek more than the slaves the primitive feral worlds can provide. Perhaps, silvered tongues whisper while coal-dark eyes glint, the Crimson Woe seeks some weapon to wield against Vect. To date, the master of Commorragh has been content to watch the Kabal of the Crimson Woe from afar, infiltrating several of his agents into their midst to report back should any sign of treachery rear its head. The leaders of the Kabal are, of course, well aware that their ranks are compromised in this manner, for such is the norm in the deadly courts of the Dark Eldar. The Kabal of the Crimson Woe is known to the servants of the hated Emperor, for they have ranged far and wide, including several realspace raids into the Calixis Sector. To date, these raids have been comparatively small scale, and certainly not anywhere as calamitous as those ordered by Asdrubael Vect and involving the forces of numerous Kabals. In their incursions into the Screaming Vortex and the Calixis Sector both, the Kabal has earned itself a cruel reputation and many bitter enemies, though none so dangerous as their own ultimate lord and master, Asdrubael Vect. The second group calls itself the Children of Thorns, and represents a Kabal of outcast Wyches, Hellions, Reavers (Dark Eldar)|Reaver gangs and disgraced Dark Eldar nobles. Instead of surrendering to the inevitable doom that Commorragh normally visits upon such dregs, the Children of Thorns have determined to reclaim their fate and strike back against their oppressors. The group aims to replicate the fete of Asdrubael Vect himself, who rose from the lowest station to topple the old noble order of Commorragh and take control of the dark city for himself and the Kabals. The Children of Thorns range far and wide in their activities, collecting slaves and weapons and taking them back to Commorragh, where they arm their followers lurking in the deepest, darkest sub-reality sinks of the city. While the Crimson Woe desires the overthrow of Vect so that they themselves may replace him, the Children of Thorns seek to raze the entire edifice of the Kabals to the ground, tearing down the old order and replacing it with their own. It is not known if Vect is yet aware of their activities, though it can scarce be imagined that one who rose to power in such a manner would not take every precaution to ensure that others did not attempt to imitate him. And some say that another group utilises the Forbidden Portal, though not to make slave raids. Who these bright-clad and deadly graceful warrior hunters might be, none can say, for no Disciple of Chaos has ever faced one in battle and lived to tell the tale. Viajar a través del Vórtice Aullante The regions of the Screaming Vortex present a unique challenge to space travel, for many regions and realms within it exist half-within the Warp, and half-without. These twilight zones are merely one hazard, for the nature of the Screaming Vortex itself makes navigating a voidship through the region using conventional means sheer madness, a difficult proposition even under the best circumstances. However, those who tread the path of glory and have the favour of the Dark Gods may often find their path through the treacherous tides of the Screaming Vortex. Some make pacts with creatures of the Warp, guided by the seductive whispers of a daemon. Others employ crude witchcraft, reading the tides of the Warp in the entrails of a ritual sacrifice. The truly desperate or insane trust entirely to fate and chart their course almost at random, believing that a safe passage indicates the Dark Gods have judged them worthy. For those who prefer the mundane, if (mostly) reliable method of a starship, many warbands prefer to capture an Imperial vessel during a raid upon a nearby region such as the Calixis Sector or the Koronus Expanse (or claim one of the locally constructed vessels in the Vortex or the Koronus Expanse, such as the Iconoclast-class Destroyer|''Iconoclast-''class Raider). Particularly aggressive or ambitious warbands often prey upon rival groups closer to their home ground, plundering the starship of those who dare to threaten their own rise to greatness. However, voidships are not the only method to slake one’s wanderlust within the Screaming Vortex. Treacherous Warp portals exist that connect a number of regions in the Vortex, a most treacherous method that is nonetheless popular with many Sorcerers and psykers. Additionally, one may make a pact with a creature of the Warp, bargaining for a daemon to use some of its eldritch powers to whisk one away to another place in the blink of an eye. There are also bizarre machines constructed by the Hereteks of Forge Castir that tunnel through the Warp via dangerously unstable technology created under the reality-bending properties of the Vortex. These examples are but a few of the means that disciples of the Dark Gods have wielded to traverse the Materium. This is not to say that all warbands have a burning desire to travel far; some are perfectly content to limit themselves to uncontested rule of a single world, or prefer the plentiful opportunities for glory such as those found in realms like the Ragged Helix. La Alianza X A myriad of markets exist in the Screaming Vortex, from crude bazaars where slaves and precious resources are bartered and sold to more organised traders who exchange weapons and technology to stranger beings who deal only in souls and flesh. Speak to any one of these merchants, and one name is often heard whispered in common: Covenant X. This is the name taken by a wolfpack of opportunistic pirate raiders who have banded together around a pair of dominant mutal traits: avarice and greed. The Covenant is primarily made up of captains who possess small voidships, mostly Iconoclast or Idolator-class Raider|''Idolator''-class Raiders. These captains have a loose alliance with many of the worlds of the Vortex and offer their services to Chaos warbands that are rich enough in wealth and slaves to attract their attention. However, most captains that are part of the Covenant are a selfish and untrustworthy breed, a lesson that many unwary warbands have learned to their sorrow when jettisoned out of a void-lock halfway to their destination. Las Naves Doradas de Q'sal The ships that the Sorcerer-technocrats of Q’sal produce in their orbital shipyards are prized within the Screaming Vortex; lithe, fast vessels of wondrously small stature (some so small that they need only a few thousand crew or less). These vessels can navigate the currents of the Vortex with prodigious accuracy and enviable reliability. However, the joke is that these vessels are unable to exist outside the Vortex, breaking up on the shoals of hard reality as the complex enchantments that animate them quickly unravel. Thus, many hardened void pirates prefer more "mundane" vessels. Though they may not be as fast, they are far less likely to fail one who wishes to travel beyond the 13th Station of Passage into realspace. Skra'kalichaust el Maquinador Skra'kalichaust|Skra’kalichaust the Schemer is a mischievous Greater Daemon of Tzeentch who seems to take delight in the ongoing struggles for glory amongst the warbands of the Screaming Vortex. This daemon is an enigmatic Lord of Change who serves Tzeentch, a matchless Sorcerer who appears to be using warbands in the Screaming Vortex as pieces in some greater game. Skra’kalichaust has made bargains with a number of Chaos warbands within the Vortex, granting them power or passage from one world to another in return for seemingly innocuous services or favours. However, these pacts should not be made lightly, a fact that is made clear in the tale of Skartos Blackskull. Skartos and his warband were once on the ascendant, and many predicted that he would soon gain the daemon princedom that he sought so passionately. However, Skartos made a badly-worded agreement with the Schemer in order to launch an ambush against a rival warband. At the end of the battle, the Lord of Change demanded his due...and promptly razed Skartos and his entire warband into oblivion. La Puerta de Bronce The constant shriek that gives the Screaming Vortex its name is heard most clearly by psykers and other beings closely attuned to the Warp. Occasionally, the wailing seems to form words and phrases rather than simple noise, whispers that chant dire promises and dark supplications into the soul. Many psykers and Chaos Sorcerers who spend a great deal of time in or near the Screaming Vortex have witnessed such whisperings, and are left with the knowledge of how to summon the aid of the Brass Door by a silent act of will. The Door never appears the same way twice, but it often takes the shape of a monolithic structure of polished brass and gleaming bone -- a gateway with a single, huge door in the centre. The Door has taken appearances as wildly different as a simple wooden gate or a huge, half-organic construction of venting steam, writhing flesh, and interlocking cogwheels. Those who summon the Brass Door instinctually know the price for its aid. Always there is a price, and always it is different; one time, the Door may demand a pint of living blood, whilst another time the Door may merely require a memory of shared pain. If the price is paid, the Brass Door unlocks and swings open, forming a Warp portal to the desired destination. So far as it may be confirmed, the Brass Door has never opened to any location other than those found within the Screaming Vortex, but some have claimed to have used the Door to travel as far as Gathalamor, a truly vast distance away. La Profecía Desgarradora One of the few mentions of the Screaming Vortex to be found within the canon of Ordo Malleus lore is an obscure prophecy, held in a stasis tomb deep beneath the Calixian Ordo Malleus facility of Treacher’s Cloister. This prophecy describes a “Second War in Heaven,” in which the Screaming Vortex will be subject to a harrowing, its worlds assailed by the hated armies of Order. As Treacher’s Cloister is currently in the hands of an outcast faction within the Calixian Ordo Malleus, the scroll on which the Prophecy of Harrowing is written is beyond the reach of those who would study it, its exact words lost until the cloister is reclaimed. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Alemán, Lexicanum Inglés y Wikihammer 40K UK *Black Crusade: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). *Rogue Trader: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). Vórtice Aullante Vórtice Aullante Categoría:Artículos para traducir